Juró que no es obsesión
by Adickdelta
Summary: Ella esta convencida que lo que siente por él es amor,pero muchas veces, él se ha preguntado si es amor o solo una simple obsesión... TxM
1. Un poco acerca de mi

_Hello World!!_

_Heme aqui, con una nueva historia. Antes que nada quiero decirles, que este fic, tendra varios capitulo (deje por el momento los one-shot). Es obvio que es, otra historia de Trunks y Marron, pero esta vez, estoy tratando de hacer una historia diferente a lo que he hecho anteriormente. Asi que tengame, mucha, pero mucha paciencia..._

_Les advierto de antemano, que tendra cosas mas maduras y una mezcla de personajes que tal vez no les guste. Caere un poco en OCC, pero creo que es necesario, sobretodo por parte de Marron (aunque creo que no tanto, jejeje). Tendra Lemmon y cosas un poco raras. _

_Sin mas, espero que disfrten la lectura, como yo disfrte en escribirla..._

**Capitulo 1. Un poco acerca de mi**

Miró sin prestar atención el enorme pizarrón blanco, es la última clase del día, por lo que todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar el timbre que nos dará el resto del fin de semana libre. Veo como el profesor se mueve de un lado a otro intentando explicarnos la cultura europea a finales del siglo IV, o lo que es lo mismo, hablando en lenguaje desconocido para mí. Siento como algo golpea mi hombro izquierdo y giro mi rostro para ver un papelito tirado en la paleta de mi banca, lo leo rápidamente y sonrió por el contenido. Sin discreción alguna, le contesto al remitente sin emitir sonido alguno, es claro mi mensaje "yo también".

Después de un par de minutos, el timbre suena y la mayoría de las alumnas escapan del aula, yo me rezago un poco, mientras espero a la responsable del mensaje. Cuando Bra mete el último útil en su mochila, me sonríe y ambas salimos del salón. Caminamos en silencio, no es que no quiera hablar con ella, es que a veces amamos simplemente disfrutar la compañía de la otra.

Y así, nos encaminamos a la salida del colegio, después de unos diez minutos vienen por Bra, ella se despide y sube a una limosina, mientras yo espero que vengan por mi.

Mientras veo su auto desaparecer por la gran puerta principal, pienso en todo lo que he vívido con ella, la quiero, y mucho, es casi como mi hermana. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando un Mercedes Benz rojo sangre se estaciona frente a mí. Tomo mi mochila y me subo al coche, mi tío me sonríe, mientras arranca y conduce directo a casa. Como siempre, comienza a platicarme de lo que hizo en su día, y yo respondo con monosílabos –estoy demasiada cansada para contestarle correctamente- en cuanto llegamos a la casa blanca con tejado rojo, entro casi corriendo, saludo a los presentes, subo de dos en dos las escaleras hasta alcanzar el pequeño corredor que lleva a mi alcoba. En cuanto entro a está, me tumbo en la cama.

Abajo escuché a mi madre decir algo sobre "Adolescentes y su humor"

Cierro los ojos y me dejo embriagar por los recuerdos que me invaden sin cesar. Casi soy inconsciente del momento en que deje mi realidad para adentrarme en ellos.

------

Hace más de seis años que mi padre murió, yo iba a cumplir once cuando se fue de mi lado, fue un golpe duro para mi madre y para mí. Fue por eso, que cuando entre a la secundaria, mamá vendió la casa y nos mudamos a la ciudad. La familia de mi madre tenia en sus manos una empresa de vienes raíces muy productiva, pero ella había dejado su carrera cuando se caso con papá, así que después de su muerte, volvió a tomar el puesto que le correspondía. Tío Juunana nos acogió en su departamento mientras encontrábamos un nuevo lugar para vivir, él siempre ha sido como un padre para mí, y ha velado por nosotras desde que tengo uso de razón.

La peor parte, fue entrar a una escuela completamente diferente a donde yo asistía. Había nacido en un lugar cerca de Falmoth, y asistía a una escuela pública, pues papá era jefe de policía, y no teníamos muchos lujos. Pero a pesar de eso, era feliz, y sobre todo, acostumbrada a la vida cerca del puerto y del mar. No tenía muchos amigos, lo admito, era bastante introvertida y eso me restaba puntos, pero aun así, la vida ahí era bastante tranquila.

En cambio, Londres es completamente diferente. Y lo descubrí en esos días.

Tío Juunana convenció a mamá de que me inscribiera en Haberdashers´Monmouth School for Girls, una escuela privada que queda a dos horas y media de Londres. Por lo que debía de quedarme en el internado hasta el fin de semana. Al principio, creí que iba a ser horrible, pensé que nunca me iba a acostumbrar al uniforme de esa escuela: negro y rojo, que colores tan sombríos. Zapatos, medias y saco negros, acompañados con una blusa blanca y una falda roja a juego con una corbata del mismo color. Cuando me lo provee, me deprimí mucho, esos colores nunca fueron lo mío.

Cuando terminamos de comprar el uniforme, tío Juunana me llevo a dar un paseo por un centro comercial de la capital, era hermoso, elegante y muy costoso. Yo me dedique a contemplar los aparadores, mientras él flippeaba con una chica- así es, mi querido tío Juunanagou era todo un rompecorazones- después de casi dos horas de estar en ese lugar, mamá nos alcanzo. Si antes creía que mi madre tenía una leve afición por la ropa, no sabia lo equivocada que estaba, prácticamente, arrasó con las tiendas que estaban frente a ella. Mientras ella estaba ocupada en lo suyo, yo me dedique a vagar un poco mas, y para mi desagrado, vi a un agrupo de adolescentes caminando hacia donde yo estaba, todas parecían barbies, y yo me sentía como un enorme cero a la izquierda. Me pasaron sin siquiera verme, hablando de cosas superficiales y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi querido hogar.

Trate de no parecer deprimida durante el regreso a casa. Y para mi suerte, al parecer, mi tío y mi madre estaban tan sumidos en sus propios mundos que no notaron mi cambio de humor.

El domingo el mañana me levante temprano, compuse mi maleta y baje a desayunar, como siempre, Tío Juunana había comprado la comida –soltero debía ser- después, él y mamá me llevaron al colegio. Casi me desmayo de la impresión cuando lo vi, parecía un castillo sacado de cuentos infantiles. El color café estaba impregnado en cada una de las paredes del lugar, y el amarillo cubría cada uno de los marcos de las puertas y ventanas.

_-Es hermoso….-susurré con asombro_

_-Te dije que te iba a gustar…-Tío Juunana sonrió mientras cruzábamos la puerta principal_

_-Señores Jinzo…-comentó la directora en cuánto nos vio-que gusto conocerlos personalmente, o, y tu debes ser Marron, es un gusto querida_

_-El gusto es mío…-conteste con modales_

_-Bueno, será mejor que les enseñe el lugar, no hay nada mejor que un buen recorrido…-y así, ella continuo hablando de todos los lugares que había._

Mamá contemplaba el colegio sin mucho entusiasmo –aunque debo admitir, que ella no es una persona que exprese abiertamente sus sentimientos- luego de una hora de recorrido. Mama y tío Juunana se fueron, y yo me dirigí a la recamara donde iba a pasar todo el año escolar. Y esta, era simplemente hermosa. Así que sin mas, desempaque todo lo que llevaba. Media hora después, la puerta se abrió.

Y fue ahí donde conocí a Bra.

Me sorprendió mucho ver casi diez maletas detrás de ella –yo solo llevaba una- escaneó el lugar y fue cuando se percato de mi presencia.

_-He__…disculpa, ¿esta es la habitación 57D?-me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí- oh, bueno…mucho gusto Soy Bra…Y tu eres…_

_-Ma…Marron…-conteste torpemente. _

_-Bueno Marron, creo que seremos compañeras de habitación…-__comentó con alegría, yo volví a asentir torpemente- y creo que es hora de desempacar…_

Mientras ella iba de aquí para allá, acomodando cantidades y cantidades de ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios, yo solo me dedique a ver lo que hacia. Me preguntó varias cosas mas, incluidos mis gustos, mis hobbies, de donde venia y fue ahí donde me entere que ella iba a estar en el mismo curso que yo, y que se apellidaba Ouji Brief.

_-¿Enserio vivías en Falmoth?-me pregunto Bra en un descanso que tuvimos, __después de clases_

_-Si, es un lugar hermoso…_

_-Wow, ya me dieron ganas de ir y conocerlo…-me contesto con una sonrisa, yo asentí con un poco de melancolía, recordando viejos tiempos_

_-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?-me pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Bueno...mamá dijo que iríamos a la isla Wight, además, a tío Juunana le encanta…_

_-¿Y tu padre esta de acuerdo?_

_-Bueno…-comente con tristeza-papá murió hace poco…_

_-Lo siento, no ere mi intención…-se disculpó rápidamente _

_-No te preocupes, no lo sabias…-ahora fui yo quien le sonrío- y dime ¿qué harás tú?_

_-Bueno, iremos a Italia a visitar a la familia…_

_-¿Italia?-pregunte con asombro…_

_-Jejeje…si, el abuelo Vegeta quiere que lo vayamos a visitar…-comento con dulzura Bra- además, me muero de ganas por ver a mi tío Tarble y a tía Gray y al pequeño Sheir…_

_-Son la familia de tu padre ¿cierto?-pregunte con duda_

_-Sip, él es de allá, pero bueno, un día vino a Gran Bretaña y conoció a mamá y bueno, el resto es historia…-termino con alegría_

Recuerdo que ese año se me fue tan rápido, entre las clases, los deportes extras o alguno que otro taller. Además, conocer a Bra fue lo mejor que me paso en el colegio, casi cada mes, mi madre me daba permiso para pasar un fin de semana en la casa de mi mejor amiga. Fue ahí donde conocí a sus padres, ambos, aunque ocupados, se daban un respiro y pasan los fines de semana en casa –corrección, mansión- Los señores Ouji eran y siguen siendo , desde mi punto de vista, una pareja perfecta, de esas que solo existen en las fantasías –bueno, si quitamos las peleas, claro- y que decir de sus abuelos, son tan extraños, pero si he de ser sincera, envidiaba a Bra por eso, ella tenía a la familia por la que muchos matarían, en fin, también tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la tía de Bra, Lunch, diría que también es rara, pero pensándolo mejor, creo embona perfecto en la familia, a veces se parece tanto a la señora Brief.

Y al último integrante de la familia que vivía en esa mansión, no lo conocí hasta que entre a segundo grado. Bra siempre hablaba mucho de él, y por kami, cuando me enseño una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos, casi me voy de espaldas. Bra era hermosa, su madre era bellísima, su padre era exageradamente guapo, en fin, parecía que la familia Ouji Brief había nacido bajo la mano de Afrodita, pero lo juro, Trunks, era bello, hermoso, guapo y todos los calificativos que pueda darle.

Ese día, acabamos de regresar de las vacaciones de verano, como siempre mi mamá me había llevado exageradamente temprano al colegio, por lo que tuve tiempo de ordenar todas mis cosas en su lugar, lo cual me tomo bastante tiempo –el juntarme con Bra Ouji Brief, la niña que prácticamente dirigía la moda, había hecho mella en mi- cuando acabe, Bra llego echa una furia, estaba roja, destilaba odio por cada poro de su piel, tanto, que temblé un poco.

_-Etto…B-Bra, ¿estas bien?-me __sorprendí a mi misma del miedo que tenia_

_-¿Ha…?-fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Dejo en paz la almohada que estrujaba entre sus manos, se sentó en el borde de su cama y trato de tranquilizarse- Hola Marron, siento lo de hace rato…es solo que…_

_Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba y me senté a su lado._

_-Las odio…-grito tan de repente, que casi me voy de boca, Bra se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación._

_-Por kami, como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre, digo, esta bien que este guapo, digo es de familia, pero por favor, que lo miren como si fuera un pedazo de carne en oferta, es tan, arrgg, me enferman… y él no me ayuda en nada, ¿Por qué me tenia que dejar a la entrada del colegio? ¿Por qué? Estúpido, estúpido…._

_-Etto…Bra…no te entiendo…-confesé entre mi desconcierto, tratando de no molestarla-¿Quién es estúpido?_

_-Pues Trunks, Marron ¿quién mas?_

_-Bra__ ¿no se supone que tu hermano está en una escuela militarizada?-pregunte no creyendo del todo lo que dijo _

_-Hay Marron…-suspiró- hace un mes que lo expulsaron a él y al idiota de Goten, porque ya no los soportaban…_

_Y aunque solo era algo platónico, sentí un nudo en la garganta al saber que el hermano mayor de Bra había venido. He __interiormente me estaba dando golpes contra la pared. Él había venido ¡¡Trunks Ouji Brief, había venido y yo no lo había visto!! _

_-¿Y tus papás?_

_-Dijeron que estará castigado por un tiempo, y bueno, hizo el examen para Oxford y quedo, __así que no perderá clases…-comentó mas serena-quien se llevo la peor parte fue Goten, él esta castigado hasta que muera, pero también esta con Trunks, así que de ahora en adelante, mi hermano estará en casa todos los fines de semana…_

_-No luces muy animada…-dije con cautela_

_-Lo estoy, es solo que, la militarizada mantenía a las niñas tontas fuera de Trunks y Oxford, esta lleno de ellas…que kami nos libre de que alguna de ellas pueda interesarle a mi hermano…_

_-Si, supongo…-Bien, eso era muy malo, si mal no recordaba, la preparatoria de Oxford era cuna de cientos y cientos de niñas copias de Barbie_

Un mes después sucedió lo que tanto anhelaba, conocí a Trunks.

Había ido a la casa de Bra, porque quería que durmiera allí –claro yo no me negué- así que el viernes en la tarde llegamos a Corporación Capsula. La cena iba normal, hasta que llegó él, Kami, de milagro no comencé a babear la mesa, era como ver a tu estrella de rock favorita. Trunks saludo a todos hasta que reparo en mí –y yo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso- me miró extrañado, hasta que Bra me presentó.

_-__Así que tu eres la famosa Marron…-hablo con alegría- Bra me ha contado mucho de ti_

_Kami, juro que sentía que iba a morir en ese momento. Sentía la mirada de todos puesta en mí y por primera vez en la vida, agradecí tener un poco de mi madre –pues no notaron ni mi nerviosismo ni mi sonrojo-_

_-Etto…mucho gusto, soy Marron Jinzo Ningen….-¡¡que tonta!! Me maldije interiormente, poco me falto para darle mi curriculum completo_

_-Ah…bueno pues yo me llamo Trunks, Trunks Ouji Brief…-comento con diversión, haciendo que los presentes estallaran en risas._

_-Vamos Marron, no te avergüences, estás en familia…-comento la madre de Bra_

_Yo asentí, mucho mas roja que al principio, ese había un vergonzoso comienzo._

La cena continuo entre risas, bromas y sarcasmos –la mayoría de estos últimos, dichos por el padre de mi amiga- y aunque trate de impedirlo, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada para ver a Trunks de vez en cuando, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él, pues cada vez que lo hacia, él me devolvía una sonrisa en respuesta.

Pasaron varios meses, y la señora Bulma hizo una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños numero trece de Bra, por lo que también invito a mi familia. Mamá no pudo ir, así que solo fui con mi tío Juunana. Al principio, todo transcurrió con normalidad, los parientes de Bra que vivían en Italia hicieron acto de presencia, su abuelo y sus tíos llegaron temprano, incluso algunos amigos de su familia estaban presentes. Fue ahí en donde conocí a Goten, era un chico muy alegre y puede notar que no le era para nada indiferente a Bra. Y además, parecía una copia al carbón de su padre, el señor Goku, él y su esposa conversaban animadamente con la madre de Trunks, mientras el señor Vegeta hablaba con su padre y el abuelo de Goten. Además, hice buenas migas con el hermano mayor de Goten, Gohan, y también con la novia de él.

Pero la mayor sorpresa me la dio mi tío Juunana, porque él y la tía de Bra, Lunch, se hicieron buenos amigos.

Y meses después nos dijo a mamá y a mí, que él y Lunch estaban saliendo. Al principio lo tomamos en broma, digo, era el Tío Juunana, era imposible que el tuviera una relación formal con alguien, por kami, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o ¿qué? Y efectivamente, cuatro meses después, tanto mi madre como la familia Bref, estaban como poseídos por la próxima boda que se celebraba.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, yo fui una de las damas de honor junto con Bra. Y Trunks, oh kami, se veía tan sexy, con ese traje negro. Pero ese día, pasó algo que me impacto más que ver al perfecto hermano de Bra.

Cuando Goten y su familia llego, mamá palideció. Nunca, en mi corta vida la había visto tan descolocada, dejando a un lado su siempre expresión fría. La familia Son, tomo lugar en la tercera fila, pero esta vez, había otra persona a la que no había conocido antes. Era alto, moreno, de buen porte, de cabello largo y recogido en una coleta suelta y sobre todo, era muy guapo. Su nombre, Raditz Son.

Poco antes de que acabara la velada -los recién casados acababan de partir hacia el aeropuerto- Raditz se acerco a nosotras, ya que toda la cena se la paso viendo nuestra mesa. Me miró fijamente y luego a mi madre, y para aumentar mi asombro, sin decir palabra alguna, mi mamá se fue con él. De lejos pude verlos hablar y luego prácticamente gritarse mutuamente, después de que un rato, mamá regreso por mi, y me saco casi a rastras del lugar.

No me dio explicación alguna de lo sucedido.

Pasaron los días y en ese tiempo, mamá se encargo de ir por mí al colegio. Nuestras pláticas se limitaban a unas cuantas palabras, siempre estaba tensa y de un carácter de los mil demonios. Casi al final del mes, ella me dijo que quería hablar de algo importante conmigo, conociéndola, debía ser algo grave para que me dijera eso. Baje a la sala y ahí estaba el hombre con quien había discutido en la boda de mi tío.

_-Marron por favor siéntate…-yo la __obedecí y tome asiento frente a ella, mientras Raditz permaneció detrás de ella- debo decirte algo realmente importante…_

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunte con preocupación_

_-Él…-mi madre señalo al hombre-es Raditz Son…_

_-Mucho gusto- conteste con educación _

_-El gusto es mío Marron…-contestó mirándome de forma extraña_

_-Raditz, es…-comento- yo, bueno, él y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo…_

_-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Marron, escucha…-me interrumpió, mientras se levantaba del sillón y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala- quiero que me prestes mucha atención y no me interrumpas…_

_Yo asentí como respuesta. Mamá dio un profundo respiro antes de volver a hablar._

_-Lo que tengo que decirte es algo que nunca te había dicho y creo que es hora de que lo sepas..._

_Volví a asentir _

_-Como sabrás, hace casi quince años, mi padre y tu tío, me entregaron las riendas de la empresa familiar. Lo que nunca te dije, fue que en ese tiempo yo acababa de terminar mi carrera y de cumplir veintidós años…-ella dio un respiro-era un tiempo de cambio en los negocios, pues las empresas con mayor poder se habían fusionado y estaban prosperando a pasos agigantados…_

_-Antes, no importaba si hacías negocios con los Brief, pero después de su unión con las empresas Ouji, era eso, o caer en picada. Y como yo era la presidenta, entablar relaciones con la fusión Ouji&Brief era esencial, así que un día, ellos hicieron un coctel para festejar el lanzamiento de un producto, y yo asistí, tu tío no quiso acompañarme así que fui sola…_

_-Fue ahí en donde conocí a tu madre…-hablo por primera vez el amigo de mamá_

_-Raditz era vicepresidente de las empresas Ouji….-volvió a explicar mi madre- y tuve que hablar con él para entablar una cita con las empresas. Pero esa platica de negocios se fue transformando en una mas informal y bueno, nos dimos cuentas que teníamos gustos muy similares, por lo que después de unos cuantos tragos quedamos en salir…La cita se transformo en mas salidas y después de eso, mantuvimos una relación digamos que "libre"…_

_-¿A que te refieres con libre?-pregunté no gustándome del todo la palabra_

_-Él y yo salíamos, pero si en algún momento uno de nosotros quería terminar, éramos libres de hacerlo, sin reclamos ni rencores….-me explico con calma- paso casi medio año y bueno, un día me di cuenta que yo estaba…embarazada…_

_-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte no creyendo lo que decía_

_-Me aterre al saberlo, el me había dicho los limites de nuestra relación y eso significaba, cero bebés…-contestó con pena-así que un día empaque, y me fui, ese niño era mío, solo mío, así que todo lo que debía hacer era criarlo yo sola. Tu abuelo y Juunana, no me reclamaron nada y aceptaron mi embarazo. Después de cinco meses, me obligaron a quedarme en cama, sin trabajo extra que pudiera agobiarme. Papá solía tener una casa en Falmoth y me mando allá a descansar, mientras él volvía a hacerse cargo de la empresa. _

_Por la mirada de ella, era claro que no quería ser interrumpida, así que la obedecí, aunque me muriera de ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas_

_-Estaba por llegar a la pequeña ciudad, pero entonces tuve un accidente automovilístico y perdí el conocimiento. Después de unas horas, desperté en el hospital, junto a mi estaba un policía que me veía con preocupación, debido a mi estado. Él cuido de mi hasta que salí de allí, tu abuelo casi se vuelve loco cuando le conté, pero logre que se quedara en la capital, pero no puede persuadir a Juunana, así que él me cuido durante algunos meses, junto al hombre que me encontró en la carretera…-tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar-el nombre del policía que me cuidaba, era Krillin…_

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?! _

-_Él iba regularmente a visitarme y poco a poco se gano mi cariño…-recordó con melancolía-después de que el bebé nació, fue él quien me ayudo a cuidarlo y lo empezó a querer como si fuera su propio hijo…_

_-No…-susurre con pánico-no es verdad…_

_-Lo es Marron…-comentó con decisión mi madre-el era huérfano, y encontró en nosotras una familia. Después de un par de años, me case con él…_

_Raditz apretó los puños y su mirada se ensombreció_

_-Krillin, te cuido como un verdadero padre…aunque no lo era…_

_-¡¡Mientes!!-grite fuera de mi-¡¡Krillin es mi padre…!!_

_-NO…-rugió ahora Raditz- él te habrá criado como propia, pero mi sangre corre por tus venas…_

_-¿Por qué…?-pregunte casi entre sollozos. Tenia tantas preguntas acumulándose en mi mente-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes…?_

_-Porque amabas a Krillin y no tenia el coraje para decírtelo…-me confesó- además, no quería que conocieras a un padre que no sabia nada de ti…_

_-¿Por qué no me buscaste…?-le grité ahora a Raditz_

_-Porque hasta hace un mes, no sabia que tenía una hija…-respondió este- después de que tu madre me abandono, regrese a Italia y hasta la boda de Lunch fue cuando la vi de vuelta…_

_-¿Amaste a papá….?-pregunte en con hilo de voz a mi madre_

_-No…-contesto ella-Krillin era un hombre increíble, pero mi corazón nunca fue de él…_

_-¿Lo amas…?-apunte a Raditz_

_Ella lo miro por un momento_

_-Si….nunca pude olvidarlo…_

_-Me…me, tengo que ir…-me pare y trate de escapar, todo era tan confuso-iré con Bra…_

_-Espera…-Raditz me tomo por el hombro-se que no estuve contigo durante catorce años, pero créeme, ahora que se que tengo una hija, no me alejare de ti…_

_Yo asentí, y salí de casa._

Le conté todo a Bra, tenia que desahogarme, me sentía tan confundida. Hasta hace unos momentos, seguía pensando que mi padre había muerto, y resulta que no era él. Me sentía mal, al saber que mi padre, mi verdadero padre, estaba vivo, era tan extraño, me gustaba eso, pero a la vez, me dolía saberlo ahora. Saber que viví en una mentira, me hacia sentir traicionada. Y a la vez, no podía estar mas feliz por mi madre, porque por primera vez desde que la conocía, veía un brillo en su mirada, lo amaba y por la expresión de él, no era la única que lo sentía.

Cuando anocheció, baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, me sentía como si hubiera derramado en lagrimas todo el agua de mi cuerpo. Serví un poco de agua y me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de mi amiga. Pero antes de llegar, me encontré a Trunks al pie de las escaleras. La luz de las lámparas, le daba un aire encantador y por un momento me olvide de mi pena. Se acerco a mí con paso lento, mientras yo permanecía como piedra.

-_Un ser tan hermoso como tú no debería llorar nunca…-limpio con sus pulgares mis lagrimas. Mis piernas flaquearon por su cercanía_

_-Yo…yo…-estaba tan sor prendida que me costaba hablar. Su cercanía me abrumaba y me nublaba los pensamientos._

_Acerco su rostro, y me dio un __beso en la comisura de mis labios, tan limpio, tan hermoso, tan perfecto._

_-Duerme, dulce Marron…-Subió las escaleras y desapareció por el corredor. Yo me quede clavada al piso. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De donde había salido su actitud? Me toque la zona donde antes su hermosos labios me habían besado y sonreí como tonta. Subí las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama, junto a Bra._

A la mañana siguiente regrese a casa. Era domingo y en la tarde debía regresar al colegio. Mamá me dijo que debía ir con ella y con Raditz a pasear antes de llevarme a la escuela. Obedecí sin protestar y los seguí. Mientras Raditz hablaba y hablaba sobre su vida, yo me limitaba a ver por la ventana, recordando una y otra vez la noche anterior.

Pronto paso el tiempo, y regreso tío Juunana con su nueva esposa. Para ese entonces, mi madre y Raditz se mudaron a una casa cerca del centro de Londres, por lo que la relación entre mi familia se hizo más fuerte. Poco a poco Raditz logro que dejara cualquier sentimiento negativo por él de lado, hasta que un día, llamarlo "papá" me era de lo más normal.

Mi vida en ese tiempo no podía ser más que perfecta. Tía Lunch, seguía siendo la persona más extraña que conozco, su comportamiento a veces me da miedo, pero otras tantas veces me da tanta ternura, sobre todo cuando está rodeada de familiares. Tío Juunana comenzó a centrarse poco a poco en la empresa familiar y solo descansa para vernos a tía Lunch, a mamá, a mi y al nuevo bebé que tiene por hijo. Mi madre es más alegre ahora, aunque sigue teniendo esa voz de militar y papá, bueno, creo que es la mejor parte. Él es como si combinara a mamá y a tío Juunana en una sola persona, ni tan estricto, ni tan desobligado, de vez en cuando viaja a Italia y yo lo he acompañado. Ahora conozco a más familia de la que pensé tener. Tengo un abuelo, otro par de tíos y primos. Nunca hubiera imaginado tener por primo a Goten, y sobre todo, es más divertido de lo que pensaba, habla conmigo como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, dice que soy su "prima favorita" y a decir verdad –soy su única prima- pero lo mejor de todo, me siento como si estuviera en primera fila sobre los temas que lo relacionen con Trunks, kami, ni Bra me había dicho tantas cosas de él.

Claro que tiene sus consecuencias, como saber que Trunks ha tenido un montón de novias, y para mi completo desagrado con alguna de ella dejo de ser virgen. Casi me muero de la bilis al saberlo, pero actué como si nada y seguí escuchando. Se tantas cosas de él, que creo que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Y bueno, pasar tiempo en la Corporación Capsula me sirvió de mucho, pues aparte de fortalecer cada día más los lazos de amistad con Bra. Paso mucho, mucho tiempo con Trunks, es tan maravilloso que creo que estoy enamorada de él.

-----

Escucho a mamá que grita desde la cocina para que baje a cenar. Rayos, se supone que debería hacer el ensayo sobre historia europea en vez de divagar de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Bajo presurosa y casi doy un grito en sorpresa al ver a Goten, a Bra y a Trunks en la sala. Ellos me sonríen y me piden que vaya con ellos a un concierto de rock, papá me da permiso, con la condición de que no lleguemos tarde. Todos aceptamos y nos vamos rumbo al concierto.

-Qué bueno que tus padres te dejaron venir…-grito Bra casi en mi oído.

-Les dije que mi tío Raditz es muy alivianado…-contesta Goten antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Y qué bandas tocan…?-hablo por primera vez desde que dejamos mi casa.

-Son cinco bandas, bastante buenas…-me contesta Trunks- Stone Sour va abrir el concierto, por eso debemos apurarnos…

-¡¡Yeah!! Gritare la de bother hasta quedarme afónico…-Goten empieza a cantar la canción, Trunks le sigue y Bra y yo nos miramos no entendiendo de que hablan.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno, creo que debo aclarar ciertos puntos:_

_-La historia se sitúa en el mundo real (Reino Unido, para ser más exactos). Pero como yo nunca he ido a ese país, disculpen las faltas geográficas, todo lo saque de internet_

_-El colegio, los lugares y Stone sour, si existen_

_-Hasta este capítulo, todo es contado en primera persona y los demás, aun no lo sé._

_-Hasta aquí, Marron tiene 16 años al igual que Bra, mientras Trunks y Goten tienen 19 (o sea que ya están en universidad)_

_-Metí muchas parejas raras en esta historia (Juunanagou x Lunch y Juuhachigou x Raditz) si me lo preguntan, fue por tantas horas de aburrimiento y de no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer. Pero de un modo, no las cambiare._

_-Me he inspirado en otros fic llamados "las edades de Sakura" y "un amante de ensueño" pero no tiene nada que ver con ambas historias, solo me salió después de leerlas, jejeje._

_Debo decirles algo, si bien, este es un nuevo proyecto, no dejare de lado la historia de Vegeta y Bulma que tengo pendiente. Es solo que no tenía que escribir esta historia, porque me carcomia mi cabecita. Ademas, he planeado subir mas historias cada mes, las cuales estan aun en borrador. De este modo, la que le guste mas a las lectoras, sera la que actulize. Jojojo, y si nunguna les gusta, pues me cortare las venas con galletitas, jajaja, no, no es cierto..._

_Sin más por decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..._

Dedicada con mucho cariño a Nef, porque fuiste la primera en leer el borrador de esta historia tan chafa

....Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaras conmigo...

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	2. Cosas que no se olvidan

_¡¡Hola, hola!!_

_A todos aquellos que esperaban que subiera otro capitulo, he aqui un poco de alegria, y a los que no, pues tambien, jajajaja_

Capitulo 2. Cosas que no se olvidan

Un último grito deja mi garganta antes de que la música pare y las luces vuelvan a prenderse con normalidad.

Diablos, creó que quedare sorda y afónica por una semana. Me zumban los oídos y siento la adrenalina todavía en mi cuerpo, pero definitivamente, ese fue el mejor concierto de mi vida –el único a decir verdad-. Veo como mis amigos me jalan para que los siga hacia la salida, lo único que hago es apretar con fuerza la sudadera de Bra, pues no me quiero perder entre el mar de personas que están saliendo del estadio. No puedo creer cuanta gente vino a ver el concierto, prácticamente hubo lleno total.

Una vez fuera, Goten me toma de la mano y me lleva cual niña de dos años fuera. Un poco molesta me suelto de su agarre y tomo el brazo de Bra, demonios, hubiera deseado que fuera Trunks el que hubiera hecho ese gesto y no mi primo. Trunks sin embrago solo esta buscando sus llaves para poder regresar a casa. A veces me desespera que no repare en mí.

-Hey Marron ¿Qué tal en concierto?-me pregunta Goten con emoción

-Bien supongo…-contesto un poco ronca y viendo de reojo a Trunks.

-Suena como si no te hubiera gustado…-me dice Bra

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces….?-me cuestionan de nuevo

-Bueno, es que…yo no me sabía la letra de las canciones…-contesto apenada. Lo admito, de todas las bandas que pasaron solo conocía una o dos canciones del repertorio, todas las demás me las pase tarareándolas y gritando –esto ultimo mas que nada-

-De eso nos dimos cuenta…-Goten ríe y yo no puedo avergonzarme más

-Vamos chicos, déjenla ya…-interviene por primera vez Trunks. Me brinda una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo casi de inmediato-Será mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde…

Todos asentimos

De regreso a casa, Trunks y Goten no pararon de hablar. Incluso Bra bromeo diciendo que parecían viejas chismosas, yo me partí de la risa y ambos chicos nos miraron con ganas de tirarnos por la ventana. Yo pare de reír casi de inmediato, pero Bra siguió bromeando hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Me baje del coche y Trunks me acompaño hasta la puerta. Para mi alivio, Goten Y Bra están discutiendo -sabrá dios que cosa- y no pueden ver mi nerviosismo.

-Gracias por llevarme con ustedes…-comento antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa

-No hay problema…-responde Trunks con esa sonrisa que me derrite

-Bueno, yo…creo que ya me voy…-digo torpemente

-Descansa Marron…-Trunks acorta la distancia entre nosotros y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, el cual, tarda mas de lo que debería-nos vemos luego…

-Adiós…-respondo. Él se da la vuelta y comienza a irse-he, Trunks…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por lo de hace rato…me, me refiero a lo del interrogatorio…-comento torpemente

-No hay de que…-Trunks sonríe, se da vuelta y se sube a su coche

-¡¡Nos vemos Marron…!!-me grita Bra

-¡¡Adiós prima…!!-le sigue Goten antes de que se pierdan de mi vista

Con un último respiro me doy la vuelta y entro a la casa. Checo la hora y para mi mala suerte son casi las tres de la madrugada, vaya con mi promesa de ser puntual. Trato de llegar a mi cuarto sin que nadie me escuche, ya luego me inventare algo para salir de la situación. Estoy a punto de llegar al pie de las escaleras cuando todas las luces de la sala se encienden.

-Las tres de las mañana no van con mi idea de llegar temprano…

Casi como en las películas de terror me doy media vuelta esperando ver a mi peor pesadilla. Parado en la puerta que conecta a la cocina esta mi padre. Trago con dificultad.

-¿Goten te trajo…?-pregunta como si preguntara por el clima

-S-si…

-Ok, hablare con él después…-avanza hacia mi con tanta calma que siento que esta tramando algo realmente malo-como se dice en estos casos… ¿estas castigada?

Trato de protestar pero él sonríe y sube las escaleras

-Sabes que soy nuevo en esto, así que por esta vez lo pasare por alto…pero, si lo vuelvas hacer jovencita, estarás en serios problemas…

-No volverá a pasar…-respondo segura

-Bien, mañana me dirás que paso…ahora a dormir…-le sonrío y subo las escaleras-Eso ultimo si fue una orden…

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios tan callados como podemos, no queremos despertar a mamá, porque si eso pasa, seguro que terminare castigada hasta el fin de año.

----

-¡¡Marron, te quiero en la cocina en cinco minutos…!!

Abro los ojos con tanta pereza que duele solo pensarlo. Con lentitud busco el reloj que reposa en la mesita de noche y veo que son las siete de la mañana. Dios, por que mi madre tiene aires de militar. Me estiro en la cama, como deseo poder dormir hasta el medio día, pero cuando mi madre cinco minutos, más me vale que sean cinco minutos.

Antes de llegar al baño me veo en el espejo, luzco horrible, tengo ojeras, mi pelo bien podría pasar como un nido de pájaros y mi piel esta tan pálida que casi la veo transparente. Intento gemir, pero me duele la garganta como para hacer eso. Nota mental, las desveladas no son para mi. Con rapidez me lavo la cara, tomo el cepillo y trato de que mi pelo luzca mejor. Me quito la ropa de dormir y me pongo lo primero que tengo a la mano, una falda para el calor y una blusa de tirantes me parecen la mejor opción, buscaría las sandalias pero no me queda mucho tiempo así que bajo con las pantuflas aun puestas.

Al momento de llegar a las escaleras, el olor a comida recién hecha golpea mis sentidos, haciendo que mi estomago gruña en respuesta. Ahora que recuerdo, la última comida decente que tuve fue en el colegio, no puedo contar las frituras y el refresco del concierto. Sigo bajando, llego a la cocina, doy lo buenos días y me acomodo en una de las sillas que están frente a la barra. Mamá me sirve un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja, unos cuantos hot cakes, fruta recién picada y una taza con leche.

-¿A que hora llegaste anoche…?-me pregunta sin rodeos

-He…yo, bueno llegue…- "_miente, miente_" pienso desesperada- a las doce…

Me ve con esa mirada que pone cuando no me cree.

-¿En serio…?

-He, claro…

Alguien abre la puerta, pero mi madre no me quita la vista de encima

-Buenos días a todos…-saluda mi tío, trato de hablar pero todavía no soy capaz de evitar los escrutadores ojos de mi madre-¿llego en mal momento?

Mamá voltea ante la pregunta, niega con la cabeza e invita que mi tío se siente en la mesa para desayunar.

-¿Estas en problemas…?-me susurra

-No…eso creo…

Él me sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza

-Oye Juuhachi ¿Dónde está Raditz?-le pregunta a mi madre después de que ella le sirve el desayuno

-En el jardín, ¿por?

-Necesitaba que viera unos documentos de la empresa…-deja de picar su fruta y la mira con entusiasmo- adivina que, dentro de dos meses se hará un reunión en el centro de Londres sobre bienes raíces…

-¿Intentas que la empresa de Raditz invierta en la nuestra?-cuestiona mirándolo acusadoramente

-Claro, te imaginas…-abraza a mamá con una brazo y con su mano libre hace un ademan para que ella vea lo mismo que él- "Jinzo y asociados, empresas Ouji & Brief" suena genial, ¿no?

-Si tú lo dices…-responde mi rubia madre sin muchos ánimos

-¡¡Hey, miren, a ti te estaba buscando…!!-saluda a mi padre antes de que entre a la casa

-Hola hija…-él por su parte me da un beso en la frente y se recarga en la barra-¿Y eso es por…?

-Querido cuñado…-suelta solemne el otro adulto presente- vengo para hablar contigo sobre negocios…

Mi padre nos mira no creyendo lo que dice, sin en cambio, la mirada grave de mi madre le dice que no es broma.

-Estaré en el despacho…-ambos se van dejándome sola con la persona con la que menos quiero estar en estos momentos.

-Yo…he…-balbuceo- creo que ya no tengo hambre…

-Tú no vas a ningún lado jovencita…

-Pero…es que yo…olvide que tengo mucha tarea y uff, mira que rápido pasa el tiempo, debo apurarme ¿sabías que tengo que hacer un informe sobre caracoles? Que vida tan interesante la suya, ahora con permiso que tengo que empezarlo…-miento hasta con los codos.

Para mi mala suerte ella no me cree nada

-Te sientas, desayunas, haces tus quehaceres y después quedas castigada…-me ordena con su voz de militar

-Pero…pero

-Nada de peros, sin televisión y sin salidas por un mes…-recalca- no naci ayer Marron, así que haz lo que digo antes de que tu castigo se alargue y espero que la próxima vez que diga temprano más te valga llegar temprano…

-Bien…-contesto derrotada, diablos, después de meses de esperar para ver el maratón de videos de música que tanto me gustan y ahora no puedo verlos. Y ahora también tengo prohibido salir, bueno al menos el castigo valió la pena.

Mamá se va y yo comienzo a comer el desayuno que está en la mesa.

---

---

Cuando tío Juunana dijo que iba hacer negocios con papá no pensé que llegara a tanto. Después de que el señor Vegeta aceptó la alianza, la empresa de mi familia comenzó a hacer preparativos para crear una cede en los Estado Unidos y como mi tío fue el de la idea, fue él quien se mudaría al otro continente.

Creo que cuando él dice algo siempre se lo toma muy enserio.

Y creo que en estas vacaciones iré a visitarlo, o al menos ayudarlo a mudarse.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir con nosotros…?-me pregunta por millonésima vez-vamos Marron, será divertido…

-Ya te lo dije…-contesto con fastidio-mamá solo me dejara ir hasta que termine las clases…

-¡¡Pero es Nueva York!!-sigue insistiendo- serán como unas vacaciones por adelantado…

-Prometo que iré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad…

-Cariño, Juuhachi te está hablando…-mi tío me deja de ver con su cara de suplica y va con mi madre

Me quedo en la sala con Lunch

-Se que Juunana quiere que vayas con nosotros…-comienza ella mientras hace que me siente en el sillón- y también se que te chantajeara para que aceptes…

Yo sonrió por el comentario, sí, eso mismo me temía

-No te preocupes, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos cuando gustes ir…-me brinda una sonrisa-yo me ocupo de que entre en razón y no intente raptarte en la madrugada y te lleve a rastras…

Estallo en risas al imaginármelo.

-Gracias Lunch…

-No hay de que, ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir ayudando a tu madre…-ella se levanta del sillón y se va directo a la cocina.

Yo me reclino en el sillón, es bueno tener aliados en esta familia.

-¿Disfrutando de tu libertad?

-No…-digo con aburrimiento- sabes que mamá me obligo con lo de la mudanza, así que oficialmente hasta mañana se levanta mi castigo…

-Vaya por fin podre ver la televisión en la sala…

-Jajaja, que gracioso…-me acomodo mejor en el sillón y mi padre se sienta a mi lado-pero si, ya puedo ver toda las horas de televisión que quiera. Pero en estos momentos solo quiero salir a dar una vuelta con Bra y con los chicos…

-¿los chicos? ¿No será con un solo chico?

-¡¡Papá!!-amonesto con vergüenza- no es normal que un padre sepa de los gustos de su hija por los chicos.

-Vamos Marron, es obvio, estas en la edad de la punzada…-continua sin dejar de reír- además, que hay de malo con que yo sepa…

-Olvídalo…-me levanto y voy directo a la cocina-¿vienes?

-¿Es hora de la comida?

-Creo que si…

-Entonces vamos…-se levanta también y ambos entramos a comedor. Antes de que me siente en la silla, el sonido del celular capta mi atención.

-¿Alo?

-¡¡Hola niña…!!

-¡¡Bra…!! ¿Y ese milagro?

-Tu que no te dejas ver…-me recrimina con voz infantil-¿Ya no estás castigada? Es que quiero salir esta tarde, mamá no está y papá se la ha pasado todo día en el gimnasio, esto es muy aburrido, ni siquiera me dejo entrar a su "adorado santuario" Ash, odio los días en que mamá tiene que ir con la abuela a comprar todos esos estúpidos pasteles. ¡¡Hasta Trunks fue con ellas!! Todavía no puedo creer que no engorde con todos esos kilos de azúcar y grasa, oh Marron, me muero de aburrimiento y ni si quiera el abuelo me presta atención…esto apesta. Por favor di que tienes un tiempecito para mí…

-No lo sé Bra...-comento mientras mi madre y Lunch sirven la comida- todavía no terminamos con la mudanza y de hecho estamos a punto de comer…

-Por favor, por favor…

-He…deja ver…-veo que mamá se va y le susurro a mi padre-oye, ¿crees que pueda salir esta tarde?

-No lo sé…-responde sin mirarme-pregúntale a tu madre…

Diablos, cuando hay comida frente a él, nada más importa.

-Vamos papá intercede por mi…

-Trataré…-me dice sin dejar de comer

-Ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención…-levanta la vista y me ve de soslayo

-Está bien, deja ver qué puedo hacer…

Le brindo mi mejor sonrisa

-¿Bra? ¿Te parece bien a las 6?-le pregunto a mi amiga que todavía espera mi respuesta

-Hey, nunca te dije que si…

-Oh vamos papi…-suplico- será solo un momento…

-¿Para qué te castiguen como la ultima vez…?

Hago un mohín

-No tenias que recordármelo…-le reprocho-además, esta vez prometo llegar temprano

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡¡Claro!!

-Bueno, solo si es un momento…

-¡¡Gracias!!-salto de la silla y lo abrazo. Sé que soy un poco manipuladora, pero que le vamos a hacer, de verdad quiero ver a Bra.

---

Doy un respiro hondo y toco la puerta de la mansión Brief, reviso el reloj para ver que no sea demasiado tarde, faltan cinco minutos para la hora en que acordamos, que bien, tal vez esta vez sí pueda llegar temprano a casa.

-¡¡Marron…!!-Bra me abraza antes de que yo pueda responder- kami, pensé que ya no vendrías…

-Bueno, mamá se enojo un poco, pero nada que no se le pase…-respondí

-Ok, vamos que hay un montón de cosas que quiero platicar contigo…-me dice mientras cierra la puerta y me conduce a su habitación- hace mucho que no vienes, y las horas en el colegio no son suficientes…

Yo rio un poco

-Bra, vivo contigo de lunes a viernes…-le recuerdo divertida

-¿Y? hay muchas cosas importantes que pasan el fin de semana…por lo que más quieras, que nunca te vuelvan a castigar, los sábados son muy aburridos sin ti…

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta antes de que me castiguen…

En cuanto llegamos a su habitación me siento en su cama mientras ella lo hace en la silla, comienza su interrogatorio sobre el viaje de mis tíos, donde vivirán, por qué no voy con ellos, entre decenas de preguntas más. Bra no tarda en trazar planes para unas futuras vacaciones en Nueva York, incluso empieza a escoger la ropa que usara, y entre ambas imaginamos un día en el otro continente.

Estamos en pleno desfile de modas cuando su padre toca la puerta, Bra deja de lado una chalina y fue atender a su padre. Él le nos dijo que Bulma acaba de llegar, asentimos y bajamos a recibir a la señora de la casa.

Baje emocionada, hacia más o menos un mes que no veía a Trunks por lo del castigo y por fin lo tendría frente a mí. Bulma me saludo animadamente, la señora Brief me regalo una de sus grandes sonrisas y un par de pastelillos y Trunks solo me saludo con una sonrisa. Él se excuso diciendo que estaba cansado y se fue a su habitación.

Ahí iban mis ganas de verlo.

Después de un rato los señores Ouji también nos dejaron a solas con la abuela de Bra. Ella nos estaba contando algunas anécdotas de su juventud, cuando mi celular sonó. Mi padre me había mando un mensaje para recordarme que debía llegar temprano. Con cansancio me despedí de ambas mujeres y me encamine a la salida.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando una mano me cubrió la boca y otra me rodeó por la cintura.

-Shhh…-una voz masculina hizo que frenara mi intento de golpearlo-tranquila…

Me giró y me enfrente a una mirada azulada que me veía divertida.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía…-me dijo sin soltarme, su alentó golpeándome de lleno-lamento que por mi culpa te hayan castigado…

-T-tu no tuviste la culpa…-le dije sin recuperarme de la sorpresa

-De un modo estoy en deuda contigo…-sonrió y antes de que supiera algo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos tanto que temí que se salieran de su lugar, por kami, él me estaba besando. ¡¡Trunks Ouji Brief me estaba besando!!

Sentí mis piernas desfallecer y solo atine a corresponderle torpemente. A mis dieciséis años, ese era –oficialmente-mi primer beso.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, él se alejo y dejo de hacer presión en mi espalda y cintura.

-Que descanses Marron…-me dijo antes de entrar de nuevo al recibidor y perderse escaleras arriba.

Yo me quede ahí un poco más. Con una sola pregunta en mi mente ¿Por qué me había besado y luego se había ido así? Era la segunda vez que lo hacía - aunque debía admitir que esta fue mejor- mas…apasionado.

Luego de unos momentos abrí la puerta y salí para encontrarme con un taxi que esperaba por mí.

Pensaba conocer a Trunks como la palma de mi mano, pero creo que era más que evidente que no era así. Él era un gran misterio para mí, y yo quería descifrarlo.

**Continuara...**

_A los que me dejaron review, gracias, gracias, gracias..._

_**Marby:** ¡¡Ahhh!! me encanto tu dibujo, casi me pongo a brincar de la emoción. De hecho leeí de nuevo la historia solo para plasmar el momento exacto del grafico. Perdon por no dejarte un comentario, pero jejeje, soy medio torpe para eso y por mas que lo intente no puede. Y bueno, como disculpa, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti... ¿qué tal?_

_Cambando de tema..._

_Saben, aunque no queria, tendre que involucrar la vida estudiantil de Marron, siento que es necesario si quiero hacerla crecer y madurar. Creo que necesito poner parte de la escuela en su vida. Ojo, no sera otro "high school", solo pondre lo estrictamente necesario._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	3. Nuevas sensaciones

Capitulo 3. Nuevas sensaciones

El sonido del pequeño ipod se escuchaba aumentado gracias a las bocinas que tía Lunch me regalo. Yo cantaba unos coros de vez en cuando, es miércoles en la mañana y a esas horas, Bra estaba en el baño en uno de sus tantos tratamientos faciales. Mientras que yo, sólo me limito a ponerme el uniforme. Insisto que el negro no es lo mío.

-Marron, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-me gritó Bra desde el baño

-Como una hora…-le grito. Siempre nos levantamos dos horas antes de iniciar las clases, entre los largos minutos que mi amiga ocupa entre cremas y exfoliantes y los míos para cambiarme, se nos va el tiempo.

Me coloqué la falda y las calcetas. Me levanté y fui al armario por la blusa, cuando pasé frente al espejo, me miré con detenimiento. Dios, tengo dieciséis y mi cuerpo parece el de una niña, mis pechos son tan pequeños y mis caderas parecen mas una extensión de mis cintura que ni siquiera tiene forma.

Qué pena me da mi caso.

-Oye, ya deja de torturarte y vístete…-Bra bromea mientras sale del baño

-Claro, como tú no tienes el mismo problema…-le acuso

-Vamos Marron, todavía estas chica, veras que tu cuerpo va a desarrollarse de un momento a otro…-me dice sabiamente, se pone a un lado mío y me abraza-aunque no te voy a negar que soy hermosa…

-Dios, que modesta…

Ella ríe y me abraza aun más en un intento de apoyarme

-Ya dejemos de hablar de eso…-me jaló de un brazo y me llevó hasta el armario-eres bonita, así que solo date tiempo. Ahora, termina de vestirte…

-Sí, mamá…

Tomé la blusa, la corbata y los zapatos. Media hora después ambas bajamos por las escaleras para llegar al comedor. Un buen desayuno es lo que mi estomago necesita en estos momentos.

-Solo un mes más, y seremos libres…-suspira mi amiga peliazul

-Si, un mes…-susurro. Hace más de tres semanas que estuve con Trunks, y desde entonces no lo he visto, se que suena obsesivo, pero también quiero saber sobre el beso que me dio. Me da pánico el pensar que solo es un juego, pues yo lo quiero, y mucho. Y sé que él me quiere, pero no sé si de la misma forma que en que yo lo hago.

-Sabes, mamá dice que iremos a Australia de vacaciones…-su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos-pero papá no quiere, él dice que prefiere quedarse en la casa. ¿Quién crees que gane?

-Tu madre…-le respondo sin dudas

-Sí, también creo eso…-me dice pensativa- pero no le puedo decir a papá que ella ganara, sabes que le gusta pensar que estoy de su lado…

-¿Y no lo estás?

-¡¡Es Australia, Marron…!!-comenta emocionada-yo no conozco Sidney, y que mejor que ir en estas vacaciones, ¿irías con nosotros?

-Me encantaría, pero le prometió a mi tío que iría a visitarlo…

-Qué asco…-susurró-tendré que soportar a Trunks todo el viaje…

-Qué tortura…-digo envidiosa. Con gusto cambiaria con ella

-Como no es tu hermano…-me acusó-un momento es un sobreprotector conmigo y luego le importo un comino, después me odia y luego me dice que me quiere mucho. Me trata bien y con atenciones y después me golpea diciéndome que es su forma de decir te quiero… ¿Quién lo entiende?

-Pero si tú lo tratas igual…

-¿Y? Yo, a diferencia de él, soy una hermosa, dulce y delicada jovencita, no una bestia con fuerza bruta…

-Brief tenias que ser….-le digo en susurro sin que me escuche

Entramos al salón y dejo que la información sobre genética inunde mi mente.

---

--

-¿Rojo o azul?

-Qué tal si tu usas el rojo y yo el azul…-le digo mientras le arrebato el traje de baño de Armani

-Oye, ese también me gusta…-se quejó haciendo pucheros

-Pues entonces cómprate ambos…-le contradigo

-Buena idea, solo que le prometí a papá que no gastaría más de la cuenta la tarjeta…-me dice con pena-y mamá dijo que solo iba a necesitar un traje extra

-Bra, exactamente ¿cuántos trajes para la playa tienes?

-Ni idea, pero es bueno tener otro más…-me dice con una sonrisa-me comprare el rojo. Sabes, me encanta venir contigo de compras, mamá siempre hace que una hora en el mall sea todo un día y luego me duelen los pies…

-Que consuelo…

-Vamos, que vi hay un par de blusas perfectas para nosotras en otra tienda, veras que dejaras a los chico de Nueva York con la boca abierta…-comentó mientras pagamos-demuéstrales que Inglaterra tiene chicas más bonitas…

-De eso no hay duda…-responde una voz conocida cuando apenas habíamos avanzado un par de pasos fuera de la tienda.

-¿Goten?

-Hola prima -él me regaló un beso en la mejilla y luego saludó a mi amiga- hola cosa…

-Tengo nombre retrasado…-soltó amargamente Bra. Mi primo por su parte la ignoró y me abrazó mientras me daba la vuelta para seguir caminando por la derecha.

-Hey niñas, que les parece si nos acompañan a mí y a Trunks a ver una película

-¿De?-pregunto con interés

-¿Acaso importa?

-En tu caso si-acortó Bra- No tengo intenciones de ver una comedia para retrasados…

-Oh, discúlpame señora sabelotodo…-soltó con ironía Goten

-¿Señora? ¿Estás ciego o qué? Para tu información, soy una dulce chica en plena juventud…-le recriminó Bra

-¿Dulce? y ¿joven? Oh, perdón si me equivoco, pero aquí la única que cumple con esos requisitos en mi prima

-Chicos, chicos…-intervengo antes de que se saquen los ojos-porque no mejor vamos a ver la película…

-Yo no voy ni a la esquina con ese tarado…

-oh, discúlpeme señora soy mejor que tu…-una enorme gota apareció en mi cabeza, por momentos pienso que mi primo no tiene mucho vocabulario, pues muchas veces suele repetir las mismas palabras-pero sabes, creo que mejor entramos sin ti…

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡¡Hey, chicos!!-grito para que paren-¡¡dejen de discutir…!!

Al parecer funcionó

-¡¡Ustedes dos, se callaran, iremos con Trunks, escogeremos la susodicha película y la disfrutaremos como gente civilizada!! ¿De acuerdo?-termino con el mismo tono que usa mi madre para darme ordenes

-S-si…-respondieron a la vez

-¿Quién lo diría?-intervino otra voz-de haber sabido antes, te hubiera dejado la responsabilidad de lidiar con ambos todo el tiempo, me estaban comenzando a salir canas verdes por sus gritos…

-¡¡Oye!!-se quejó Bra-se supone que debes apoyarme, no estar en mi contra…

-¿Así? ¿Y donde dice eso?

-¿No te dice nada el hecho que sea tu hija?-comentó Bra

-Oh bueno, pero eso no quita que seas una escandalosa…-minimizó el señor Vegeta

-¡¡Papá!!-reprochó mi amiga

Él por su lado sonrió ignorando los pucheros de su hija

-Oye por cierto…-comentó Bra-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

El señor Vegeta la vio con ojos asesinos, por nuestra parte Goten y yo damos unos cuantos pasitos hacia atrás, alejándonos un poco de la línea del señor Ouji

-Tu madre me obligo a venir…-respondió sin más

-Ah, y ¿Dónde está?-él señaló con la cabeza hacia su izquierda, por donde venia Bulma con un par de bolsas en sus manos y a un lado de ella Trunks cargando unas cuantas mas-¡¡Mamá!!

-Hola Bra…-le dio un beso en la mejilla y reparó en mi-Marron, que gusto verte

-Igualmente Bulma…

-Hola Marron…-me saludó Trunks

-H-hola…

-Hey chicos, ¿por qué no se van a divertir mientras Vegeta y yo seguimos comprando…?-animó la peliazul

-Cuando acepte salir a comer, en ningún lado decía que había compras incluidas…-refunfuñó el señor Ouji

-Oh vamos cariño, dentro de dos semanas estaremos en Australia, no quiero pelear sobre si dije esto o lo otro, ven, vamos a comprar algo lindo para ti…-comentó alegre Bulma

Ahora, tanto Goten, Trunks, Bra y yo, dimos unos grandes pasos hacia atrás. Que la señora Ouji desafié a su esposo y salga ilesa no significa que nosotros también, pues podríamos ser el blanco de su coraje frustrado.

-Sabes mamá, estábamos a punto de ir a ver una película ¿verdad chicos?- los tres asentimos en completo acuerdo

-Oh, esta bien Trunks, que se diviertan y cuida a tu hermana…-se despidió su madre-ah, Marron, espero que pronto podamos hacer una reunión familiar, me muero de ganas de ver a mi sobrino…

-Claro…

La señora Ouji siguió caminando seguida muy de cerca por un humeante señor Ouji, en estos momentos no quisiera ser el desdichado que se interponga en su camino.

-Entonces que, ¿nos vamos?

-¡¡Si…!!-respondemos todos

A penas había dado un par de pasos cuando Trunks me detuvo.

-Marron, necesito hablar contigo…-su voz seria provocó escalofríos en mi espalda

-¿Aquí?

-Si, Bra y Goten irán por nuestros boletos, que ellos escojan la película

-Pero tardaran una eternidad en ponerse de acuerdo

-Ese es el punto

Trunks me arrastró hasta un pasillo lejos de la vista de la gente. Les había dicho que nosotros iríamos a comprar los dulces mientras ellos compraban los boletos. No bien llegamos, cuando siento mi espalda golpear la pared.

-Lamento haberte besado y no darte explicaciones…-comentó a centímetros de mi rostro- es solo que, hay algo en ti, que me vuelve loco…

-¿De verdad?

-Si…-sus ojos azules me observaban intensamente, su mirada seria hizo que me temblaran las piernas- Eres muy hermosa Marron…

Su declaración sonrojó violentamente mis mejillas

-N-no tienes que ser tan considerado…-mi lado tímido salió a flote sin que lo pudiera evitar, por instinto giré el rostro para ocultar mis mejillas y las cubrí disimuladamente con mi mano

-No me cuesta nada serlo…-declaró mientras retiraba mi mano e hizo que me enfrentara a su mirada, su ojos y su voz me hipnotizaban dejándome sin salida-Solo digo lo que es evidente

Él corto la distancia entre nosotros y sus labios me besaron por tercera vez. Esta vez, pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello y he hice nuestro encuentro más cercano. No me importo si mi respiración se volvía trabajosa y un dolor en mi pecho se incrementaba porque mis pulmones me exigían respirar libremente. No pensaba dejar de besarlo.

Sus labios sabían a fresa y a chocolate, el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida.

Sus manos expertas comenzaron a viajar libres por mi cuerpo y yo traté de imitarlo tanto como pudiera. El cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo su camisa de polo se me antojo extremadamente sexy, no podía creer que a su edad tuviera un cuerpo de dios. Se sintió tan bien sentir atreves de la tela la piel que me pedía a gritos despojarlo de sus prendas.

Dios, o era mi cuerpo que le gritaba que me despojara de las mías y que me hiciera suya en esos momentos.

Tal vez Trunks entendió lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, porque sentí sus manos detenerse en el borde de mi falda y ascender magistralmente por mi pierna, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos mi piel. Por instinto dejé que subiera mi pierna hasta su cadera donde la colocó firmemente, su mano siguió explorando dentro mi falda y yo solo cerré los ojos demasiado excitada por las sensaciones, no deseaba que parara, solo quería sentir cada parte de él mía, deseaba que mi inmaculada inocencia fuera robada por él.

De pronto, sus carisias se detuvieron produciendo desconcierto en mi.

-D-Debemos detenernos…-su voz golpeó mi oído con delicia-Estamos en un lugar público…

Su revelación me sacó de mi ensoñación produciendo en mí una oleada de vergüenza que se expandió por todo los poros de mi cuerpo, acumulándose vertiginosamente en mi cara.

-Y-yo…-traté de sonar sobria, pero la vergüenza y la excitación me nublaban el pensamiento

-No digas nada…-Trunks sonrió mientras acariciaba mi rostro enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi columna-será mejor que vayamos con Goten y Bra, y veamos si ya escogieron una película…

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, haciendo que su colonia golpeara de nueva cuenta mis sentidos. Escuché su voz susurrando en mi oído.

-Pero si quieres podríamos terminar lo que empezamos…

Su declaración provocó una explosión en mi interior, dejando a un lado mi lado racional. No me importaba que la persona que me estuviera pidiendo acostarme con él fuera el hermano de mi mejor amiga, o el mejor amigo de mi primo, no me importaba que yo fuera una niña virgen y él fuera un experto en el sexo. Ni tampoco que lo que me estuviera insinuando marcara mi vida para siempre, porque tal vez yo no fuera la primera para él, pero Trunks Vegeta Brief sería el primer hombre al que le entregara mi cuerpo y mi alma. Al único que le entregara mi virginidad.

-Si…-lo dije tan rápido que por un momento la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos azules, tal vez pensaba que yo le daría un no como respuesta. Su expresión se relajó y me regaló una sonrisa encantadora, algo dentro de mi me gritaba que me estaba metiendo en algo que no podría parar, pero mi lado irracional gritaba aun mas fuerte aturdiéndome y dejando en mi mente solo su perfecta sonrisa.

-Bien, acompáñame…-Trunks tomó mi mano y me guió hasta donde estaban Goten y Bra, como era de suponerse, ambos seguían riñendo. Mi primo insistía en ver una película de acción, mientras que Bra le decía una y otra vez que ella quería ver una comedia romántica ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que eso era como veneno para Goten? O tal vez lo sabía y solo lo hacía para fastidiarle el día a mi primo, como fuera, Goten parecía estallar en cualquier momento. Trunks apretó mi mano y me susurró al oído un "sígueme la corriente", después soltó su mano y la colocó en su bolsillo.

-Por fin llegan ¿Dónde están los dulces?-nos preguntó Goten en cuanto nos vio acercarnos

-Fuimos a ver, pero no sabía que escoger…-le comentó con naturalidad-y como Marron tampoco podía escoger uno, decidimos venir a preguntarles que querían…

-¿Y para eso tanto tiempo?-preguntó ahora Bra, olvidando su antiguo enojo

-Sí, ya sabes cómo soy, si no estoy muy seguro no puedo decidir…-le respondió Trunks-oye Marron ¿segura que ya te sientes bien?

Lo mire a los ojos y vi que me miraba esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Yo, creo que no…-susurré no entendiéndole bien

-¿Sentirte bien? ¿Acaso te sentías mal? ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Quieres irte? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Quieres que le hable a rio Raditz?-Goten me atacó con tantas preguntas que solo escuché las primeras tres que me hizo.

-Solo fue un dolor de cabeza…-les informó Trunks antes de que me atraparan en la mentira

-Oh, Marron, si quieres podemos regresar a casa, debiste decirme que te sentías mal…-Bra parecía tan angustiada por mi repentino malestar que la culpa pudo más que yo.

-Estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse

-Yo la llevaré a casa…-intercedió Trunks antes de que me delatara sola- ustedes se pueden quedar aquí…

-De ninguna manera…-gritaron Goten y Bra a la vez, se miraron con odio por unos segundos y ambos se ofrecieron a llevarme.

-Yo la llevo…-les insistió Trunks de nuevo- además, con ustedes cerca le estallara la cabeza…

-No somos tan molestos…-le reprochó Bra

-No se preocupen por mi…-intercedí antes de que digan algo mas-Trunks me puede llevar y así ustedes disfrutan del centro comercial en lo que queda del día…

Goten me miro intensamente negándose a permitir que Trunks me llevara, pero mi determinación pareció convencerlo

-Bien…-comentó derrotado mi primo-pero más te vale que Marron esté bien

-Te lo prometo amigo…-le confirmó Trunks, su doble intención impresa en sus palabras, las cuales solo yo entiendo- estará muy bien conmigo…

Su mirada se posó en mí y sentí que traspasaba mi alma.

-Vamos…-Yo asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de mi mejor amiga y de mi primo. Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar con paso lento, tan lento como mis piernas me lo permitían ya que mi cerebro gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí. Una vez fuera del centro comercial, Trunks me guio por el estacionamiento hasta su deportivo, me abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que yo subiera para ir a sentarse detrás del volante. Arrancó el auto y con unos cuantos movimientos estábamos ya en la carretera.

Sentí mis manos sudar copiosamente y trataba de no hacer evidente mi nerviosismo ante él, pero para mi mala suerte Trunks se dio cuenta de mi estado, por lo que me observó detenidamente cuando freno su coche en un alto del semáforo.

-Marron, tranquila, no te preocupes, sino quieres hacer algo que te incomode, está bien…-su semblante relajado y sincero produjo una oleada de vergüenza en mi- ¿quieres que te lleve a otro lado?

Sus palabras solo hicieron que me sintiera más insegura que nunca. Yo deseaba estar con él, no me importaba otra cosa, pero sentía tanto nerviosismo que temía que en cualquier momento me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón. Solo alcancé a negar con la cabeza y con tristeza agache mi rostro. Regresar a mi casa se me cruzo por la cabeza, pero no quería hacerlo, ¿y si esa era la única oportunidad que tenia para estar con él? ¿Y si después me arrepentía de cualquier decisión que tomara?

-Trunks…-mi voz sonó tan temerosa y tan distante que por un momento no la reconocí como mía-no sé si, yo no sé si…

Levanté mi rostro esperando ver enojo en su expresión, pero sin en cambio, solo vi la sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso antes de regresar a tomar el control de deportivo.

-¿Qué tal si te dejo en tu casa?-me preguntó animado-creo que hemos tenido suficientes emociones por hoy ¿no crees?

Cerré los ojos antes de que mis ojos se volvieran vidriosos, lo había arruinado. Me maldije una y otra vez por no poder decirle que deseaba más que nada estar con él, que él era la fantasía mas profunda y tentadora que algún día pudiera tener, que solo deseaba sentirlo conmigo, dentro de mí. Alcé un poco mi cara cuando él comenzó su marcha hacia mi hogar, podía ver su rostro apacible, pero la forma en que agarraba el volante me hizo darme cuenta de que a él también le afectaba. Y más dudas llegaron a mí. ¿Qué si solo me quería para una sola vez? ¿Qué si era para él un cuerpo? Un trofeo más para su larga lista de conquistas.

¡¡No!!

Gritaba mi mente, Trunks no era así, no era de los hombres que solo buscaban aprovecharse de las mujeres, él era diferente, lo sabía, algo en mi me lo gritaba. Me tomó todo el camino hacia mi casa despejar mis dudas sobre él y yo. Pero por fin se aclararon mis ideas.

Le amaba y quería que mi primera vez fuera con él hombre que tuviera mi corazón, y esa persona era Trunks, así que arriesgándome a lo que pasara después, baje del deportivo cuando él abrió la puerta, miré sus profundos ojos azules y tomé su mano. Él me miró curioso por unos segundos y sin decir palabras se dejo llevar por mí hasta mi casa. Sin quitar la vista de él abrí la puerta y entramos en la estancia. No me preocupe de que mis padres estuvieran dentro, a esas horas estarían trabajando y seguramente, demasiados ocupados para volver a casa hasta la tarde.

Contralando mi pulso cardiaco un poco, le brindé mi mejor sonrisa y lo conduje piso arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-No hay otra cosa en el mundo que quiera más que estar contigo…-le dije con tanta seguridad que Trunks solo respondió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome desesperadamente.

A tras pasos entramos en mi alcoba y con torpeza cerré la puerta, su boca hambrienta devoraba la mía sin darme tregua, se separó de mi y pude verme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules, y por primera vez, vi el deseó plasmado en la mirada de un hombre, el deseo que yo provocaba, que incitaba y me hacía sentirme poderosa en ese momento.

Con osadía lo arroje a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Trunks me llevo con él y ambos terminamos recostados en mi colchón. Una risita escapó de mis labios antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo de nueva cuenta. Con lentitud saboree su boca, sin prisas me respondía de la misma manera, Trunks solo dejaba que yo lo guiara, yo lleva el ritmo y él solo esperaba paciente mis movimientos. Me sentí fuerte de nuevo, como una reina que ordena a su lacayo lo que se debe hacer.

Que equivocada estaba.

Solo me duro un par de minutos el gusto antes de sentir su lengua entrometiéndose en mi boca, sin darme tregua, sin darme tiempo, sin dejarme sobreponer de la sorpresa. Su experiencia salió a flote tan deliciosamente mientras exploraba mi boca a libertad, sin pudor, sin reservas que yo solo atine a enterrar mis dedos entre sus cabellos lilas. Traté de seguir sus paso pero solo me di cuenta de que él era todo un maestro en la materia y yo una simple novata, aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo logrando arrancarle un gruñido de placer, uno en comparación con los tantos que había provocado en mi.

Sentí de pronto su agarre hacerse más fuerte en mi cintura, con rapidez giró y me dejo atrapada entre su hermoso cuerpo y mi cama. Sin miramientos se separó de mis labios provocando un gemido de protesta por parte mía, que solo sirvió para hacer que él sonriera con satisfacción antes de quitarse la camisa frente a mis ojos. Por unos instantes sentí que estos iban a salirse de su lugar, provocando un jadeo de mi parte. Oh, dios, su cuerpo era fabuloso.

Trunks pareció darse cuenta en el estado que me encontraba porque enseguida se abalanzó sobre mí, atacando mi cuello, cientos de sensaciones explotaron en mi interior por el roce de sus labios contra mi piel, con soltura surcó mi quijada, bajó hasta mi clavícula y se detuvo una vez más antes de regresar por el camino que había recorrido.

-Si quieres parar, este es el momento…-me susurró al oído, mordió mi lóbulo esperando mi respuesta.

-Nunca…-le dije en un quejido de placer

-¿Segura?-Su voz tan entrecortada como a mía solo me sumergió más en la locura que él me provocaba.

-Si…

Sus labios se adueñaron de nuevo de mi boca, al igual que la vez anterior, su dominio era latente en sus movimientos. Sentí mi piel erizarse de placer al percibir sus manos debajo de mi blusa, acariciando expertas mi piel expuesta, con lentitud subió la tela hasta dejarla por encima de mi pecho dejando mi sostén a la vista. Sin poder evitarlo, mi cara se tiñó de un rojo fuego por la vergüenza que sentía, en lo personal nunca me habían gustado mis senos y que Trunks lo viera fijamente me hizo dudar por un momento que intenté vagamente cubrirme con mis brazos.

-No lo hagas…-Trunks me detuvo y colocó mi brazos detrás de mi espalda impidiéndome moverme. Con el corazón en la garganta vi como él se acercó al nacimiento de mis pechos sin apartar la vista de mí. Rompió la conexión y solo pude observar sus pelos lilas antes de levantar mi rostro, arqueándome para él al momento que sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi interior. Su lengua estaba sobre mi piel quemándome con su roce.

Sin cuidado retiró mi blusa y con extrema delicia desabrochó el sujetador. Solo un segundo sentí mis senos libres sin el sostén, solo un momento antes de sentir la boca de Trunks tomando su lugar y adueñándose de uno de ellos. Grité de puro placer al sentir su lengua lamiendo mi pezón y jugando a voluntad con él. Lo atrapó entre sus dientes y tiró de él con delicadeza, mandando más corrientes eléctricas a mi espalda. Lamió, chupó y mordió mi pezón a su completa diversión.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda desnuda cuando su mano derecha se posó en mi otro seno estrujándolo con fuerza, no entendía como pudo ser tan delicado con su boca y tan salvaje con su mano. Ejercí mas presión en su bien formada espalda al sentir humedad entre mis piernas, de pronto mi cuerpo parecía querer más de él porque sin pensarlo, comencé a frotar mi cadera contra su abdomen, un sonido familiar a un gruñido salió de su garganta sin separar su boca mí de pecho.

Su mano izquierda que se mantenía en mi costado dejándome firmemente bajo de él, se movió lenta hacia mi cintura, acarició mi abdomen y con sutileza rozó mi falda hasta llegar a mi rodilla sin dejar de hacer caricias en mi pecho, su mano dobló mi pierna y la colocó firme en su cadera, sus dedos sin embargo, se adentraron bajo mi falda haciendo círculos en mi sensible piel. Jadeé de nuevo al sentir su dedos pulsar sobre mi entrada, el roce de la tela de mis braguitas en mis labios solo acrecentaba la locura que me invadía.

-Trunks…-gemí entre jadeos antes de gritar en éxtasis al sentir un dedo invadiendo mi intimidad con dureza. Olvidando que su boca está en mi seno, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras espasmos me recorrían por completo.

-Eres tan deliciosa…-su voz solo logró relajarme un poco antes de sentir otro dedo entrando en mi. Más jadeos salieron de mi boca y tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar otra vez más, pero al parecer, a Trunks le molestó no escucharme, ya que sin miramientos sacó y metió sus dedos de mi entrada. Esta vez no me limité y dejé que de mi garganta saliera un grito de puro placer. Trunks me calló con un beso que se apoderó de mi boca, mientras, sus expertos dedos danzaban dentro mí y su mano derecha estruja mi seno prisionero.

Sentí que moriría en cualquier momento.

Cuando sentí el primer orgasmo golpearme, sus dedos salieron de mí y su cuerpo también se alejó. Por mi parte, yo permanecía tumbada en la cama y tratando de regular mi respiración.

-Primer asalto…-me dijo Trunks antes de desnudarme por completo. Con timidez vi su excitación a través de su pantalón de marca. Se acercó a mi sin siquiera rozarme y me invitó a hacer los honores. Me arrodillé ante él y con mis manos llenas de emoción y excitación lo liberé de su prisión de tela.

Tragué con fuerza ante la revelación, su miembro erecto me daba la bienvenida. Me ardían las mejillas de vergüenza y de pudor. Miré a Trunks no sabiendo que hacer ahora, me sintía un tanto estúpida, mi inexperiencia apareció golpeándome de nuevo.

Trunks me tomó de los hombros y como si pesara menos que plumas, me acostó sobre el colchón posicionándome debajo de él.

-Sé que soy el primero Marron…-su voz cargada de deseo se me antojaba extremadamente sexy-y me aseguraré de que sea el mejor…

Sin contratiempos tomó mi cadera entre sus manos y dejó que su miembro duro entrara en mí. Mi cuerpo se tenso al instante y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. El dolor punzaba en la parte baja de mi pelvis. Él no se movió un milímetro más, sus ojos fijos en mí, esperando mi reacción. Cuando el dolor se hizo casi inexistente alcé mi brazo y con decisión hale su rostro hasta besar sus labios, él entendió de inmediato mi mensaje porque sus envestidas se hicieron presentes, cada vez mas rápidas, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más intensas.

Puedo jurar que sentí tocar el cielo en ese instante.

Uno, y otro y otro orgasmo llego a mi cuerpo, Trunks sin en cambio, no paró hasta sentir el suyo llegar a él, pues con un gruñido de placer se derramo sobre mi intimidad.

Luego de un par de minutos en los que luchábamos por regular nuestras respiraciones, él me abrazó y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-Fue, el mejor de todos…-le escuché decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el que yo también fui arrastrada.

---

Cuando abrí los ojos la imagen de un apacible Trunks fue lo que encontré, trate de liberarme de su agarre para ver qué hora era, pero solo alcancé a ver un lejano seis en punto antes de que el bello hermano de Bra se levantara.

-Hola…-salude con timidez

Trunks pareció salir de una ensoñación cuando vio mi cuerpo desnudo y el de él en la misma cama. Me vio como si de repente le asustara mi presencia y se levantó de prisa del colchón dejándome desconcertada.

-Yo…yo…-Trunks buscó desesperado su ropa por la alfombra. Mi corazón se estrujaba a cada segundo mientras veía al chico que amaba vestirse a toda carrera-Lo…lo siento Marron, esto no debió pasar…

-¿Qué?-el arrepentimiento que ahora mostraban sus ojos me dejó helada

-Adiós…

Trunks salió prácticamente corriendo de mi casa, sin que yo entendiera que demonios había pasado. ¿Acaso nunca quiso estar conmigo?

Dolor se incrusto en mi pecho al darme cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho.


	4. Cuando la fantasia se desvance

_Hola _

_Me tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, pero no sabia como plasmar las ideas. Todo esta confuso en mi mente y trato de hilar las ideas lo mejor posible, si no entiende alguna parte, digamnmelo y tratare de arreglarlo._

_Mis comentarios sobre la historia, me los ahorro hasta el final._

_Que lo disfruten..._

Capitulo 4. Cuando la fantasía de desvanece

Pasé horas encerrada en mi cuarto después de que Trunks me dejara sola. El cuerpo me pesaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme de mi cama. La vista se me nublaba constantemente debido a las amargas lágrimas que se derramaban sobre mi rostro, empapando mis mejillas. Me aferré a las sabanas desde que Trunks salió de mi recamara y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer. Tal vez si hubiera salido tras de él para pedirle una explicación de su comportamiento, tal vez si le hubiera gritado que era un mal nacido o le hubiera arrojado lo primero que estuviera al alcance de mi mano mi pena seria menos, tal vez eso hubiera ayudado, pero no lo sabré, porque no lo hice, solo me quede pegada a la cama como estúpida mientras él se alejaba de mi.

Tantas veces había soñado esto, fueron tantas veces que todo lo tenía planeado. Pero la estupidez me golpeo en la cara con la triste realidad. Trunks no era el hombre que yo anhelaba que fuera, fue la persona que solo jugo conmigo, que solo se entretuvo conmigo, que solo disfruto estar con una chiquilla enormemente estúpida como para entregarle su cuerpo.

Me sentí tan humillada.

Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a arderme me aventure a salir de mi refugio de tela. Fui al baño y tome la más larga ducha que hubiera tenido en mi vida. Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarme una vez más, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, su boca robándome el aliento. No podía ser cierto, no podía creer que Trunks, el Trunks que yo conocía, el que yo amaba solo hubiera jugado conmigo. El no era así, él era diferente, yo lo sabía, mi corazón me lo gritaba.

Tenía que hablar con él, era la única forma de que entendiera porque había actuado así.

Con decisión termine de bañarme y tome la primera toalla que había en el estante. Con prisa escogí una blusa y una falda y salí prácticamente corriendo a la entrada. Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi casa cuando esta se abrió revelando la presencia de mi padre que acababa de llegar.

-Hey pequeña, no te esperaba tan temprano….-su semblante cambio de uno alegre a uno preocupado en cuanto vio mi rostro, yo siempre había sido mala para ocultar cosas y vaya que esta vez fui demasiado torpe ocultando mi frustración y mi pena-¿sucede algo malo?

-No es nada papá…-aseveré restándole importancia mientras lo pasaba y me encaminaba al jardín- voy a la casa de Bra, no me tardo…

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana…-me contradijo antes de que alcanzara siquiera las escaleras-el abuelo vendrá en menos de una hora y te necesito para que me acompañes al aeropuerto por él…

-¿Ahora?

-Si bueno, ya sabes cómo es él, intente que se quedara en Italia a la fuerza, pero Kakarotto solo le dio alas para que tomara el primer avión a Londres…-me dijo mi padre mientras me alcanzaba y me guiaba al coche-así que nos toca ir por el viejo y alojarlo en nuestra casa hasta que mi insufrible hermano venga por él…

-Pero necesito ir con los Ouji…-le conteste en protesta

-Lo siento Marron, pero no quiero que papá me arranque los brazos por no llevarle a su nieta favorita…

-La única a decir verdad…-solté con amargura-¿no puedes ir con mamá? ¿Qué hay de Goten o Gohan? ¿Y mi tío Goku? Por favor, ellos pueden acompañarte, yo necesito ir a la casa de Bra…

-Marron, la veras mañana a primera hora, ahora necesito que vayas conmigo…-él me abrió la puerta del coche y a regañadientes me subí al Audi convertible. Una vez dentro, mi padre encendió el motor y salimos disparados hacia el aeropuerto- necesito que le digas a tu madre que llegamos temprano al aeropuerto, sabes que le molesta de sobremanera que pase mucho tiempo en la oficina, pero Vegeta no deja de atascarme con trabajo y ni que pensar en decirle que no, ¡no le interesa saber que voy por uno de los amigos de su propio padre! Yo creo que le tendré que pedir un aumento, el muy cabezota solo me explota, a que si, ¿cariño, me estas escuchando?

-Sí…-aparte mí vista de la ventana y la fije en mis manos. Mi mente me gritaba una y otra vez que saliera del auto y fuera a ver a Trunks, pero parecía ser que no podría hacerlo. Solo esperaba que pudiera resistir el día entero sin ir a buscarlo y que tampoco saliera a flote la amargura y la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirme de nuevo.

-Bien, sé que no soy el mejor en todo esto, pero puedes decirme lo que te pasa…-me dijo papá mientras seguía conduciendo, su mirada se desviaba entre la carretea y yo. Yo solo asentí y continúe con mi mutismo-Vamos Marron, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles, se que a tu edad hay cosas que sientes son el fin del mundo, pero vamos, puedes confiar en este viejo y contarle que te preocupa…

-No es nada, de verdad…

-Ah ya se, un es un chico ¿cierto…?-su afirmación hizo que diera un pequeño respingo. Comencé a jugar nerviosa con mis manos y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas. En mal momento mi padre tuvo que hablarme de chicos, sobre todo si recordaba las últimas horas-Sabes, creo que sería mejor que esos temas los hables con tu madre, yo no soy muy bueno en eso, ya sabes, no soy una chica, mi toque es masculino ¿me entiendes?

Asentí fingiendo una sonrisa (después de todo, el hombre se esforzaba por hacerme reír).

Media hora más tarde ambos estábamos frente al aeropuerto. Podía ver mi reflejo en los enormes ventanales de la construcción, para mi desgracia, la mirada que me devolvía la chica de mi reflejo era una triste, y a pesar de que trate de mejorar la actitud, falle desastrosamente.

Desganada seguí a papá por los pasillos hasta la sala de espera. Tome asiento en la primera banca que encontré vacía y escogí una revista de la sala al azar para entretener a mi mente un rato. No debía pensar en Trunks en esos momentos, sobre todo si el abuelo llegaba. Él era la persona que mejor conocía a los Ouji y no me convenía que se enterara de que algo serio pasaba entre el nieto de su mejor amigo y yo. Solo paso un cuarto de hora antes de que su avión arribara y él bajara del andén, no fue muy difícil localizarlo, sobretodo porque era una copia más madura del tío Goku, y su peinado alborotado sobresalía de la multitud como anuncio luminoso. Nos saludo a lo lejos y camino con calma hacia nosotros, una de las cosas que más difiere con su hijo menor es la actitud que posee, altivo, seguro y orgulloso. Dotes que siguen en la familia Son pero que al parecer no se aferraron al cien por ciento por el tío Goku.

-Padre, que gusto verte…-saludó mi padre en cuanto el abuelo llego.

-¿Desde cuándo a ti te da gusto verme?-atacó el abuelo, con su usual sonrisa de lado haciendo que papá estallara en risas. El abuelo Bardock podía parecerse físicamente al tío Goku, pero su personalidad era idéntica a papá.- Así que trajiste a mi nieta…

-Hola abuelo…-le salude con alegría, esta vez, pude sonreírle con naturalidad. Me acerque a él y lo abrace cuando dejó su portafolio en la banca que antes yo había ocupado.

-Mas te vale que para la próxima vez no te pongas remilgoso y digas si señor cuando te de una orden…-le dijo a mi padre sin dejar de soltarme. Yo solté una risita al no poder evitar divertirme con el comentario del abuelo.

-Claro viejo…-farfulló papá con apatía, él odia que el abuelo le tratara como si estuvieran en el ejército. Según me contó Goten, el señor Vegeta y mi abuelo se conocieron en la segunda guerra mundial. A decir verdad, eran novatos cuando está acababa de terminar, todavía les faltaba un par de años para llegar a los veinte cuando recibieron su primera medalla de honor, a su corta edad ya eran héroes de guerra. Y aunque la familia Ouji siempre fue acaudalada, esto no impidió que formaran lazos de amistad con los Son, o que incluso, los hicieran parte del negocio familiar llevando a mi apellido a los más altos renombres en Italia.

A pesar de que el abuelo tuviera más de setenta años, su porte altivo hacía temblar a más de uno, claro que nadie le ganaba al abuelo de Bra, o tal vez, solo Vegeta hijo podía competir con él por la peor pinta de mafioso.

-Y bien ¿en donde esta Kakaroto y su familia?

-El muy idiota me mando en su representación…-le dijo mi padre- ellos ya nos están esperando en su casa para que lleguemos a comer, pero antes debes de dejar tus maletas en la mía…

-Pues entonces que esperas, vamos…-apenas habías avanzado un par de pasos cuando el abuelo le dirigió una mirada de burla a papá-¿le avisaron al pequeño renacuajo que yo llegaba hoy?

-No, es sorpresa…-minimizó mi padre

-Maravilloso…-dijo el abuelo, mientras papá y yo lo escoltábamos a la salida- No es bueno que ese muchacho vaya por la vida tan a la ligera, en mis tiempos no teníamos tiempo de andar de vagos…

-Pobre Goten…-susurre con pena. Él abuelo siempre había tenido una leve afición por hacerle la vida imposible a mi primo, la razón aun no la sabia, pero cada vez que ambos se encontraban, él hacía que Goten deseara estar lo más alejado que pudiera del abuelo Bardock, ya que más de una vez había quedado prácticamente inconsciente por tanto ejercicio físico que él le obligaba a hacer.

Nos tomo cerca de media hora llegar hasta la casa de Goten, entre los incesantes automóviles que transitaban a esa hora y las largas calles que componían el fraccionamiento, por fin encontramos la privada Paoz, donde parte la familia vivía. No me sorprendió ver el Porsche azul eléctrico de mi madre aparcado cerca del jardín, después de todo, ella había burlado exitosamente las suplicas de papá y no había dejado su trabajo por acompañarlo. Entramos a la residencia y mi padre dejó el convertible frente a la entrada, yo baje del automóvil y me dirigí al patio trasero. Como ya era de noche cuando llegamos, la mayoría de las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, regalándome una hermosa vista de la casa, pues como siempre, Tía Chichi era una ama de casa obsesiva con su hogar y el jardín no estaba exento de su mano rigurosa. Brinque un poco de aquí para allá mientras olía las decenas de esencias que desprendían las exóticas plantas del lugar, escuche como papá se reía de mi por comportarme como una chiquilla, pero era algo que adoraba de sobremanera, y hacerlo ahora, después de lo que había pasado en mi casa, era la forma más rápida de olvidarme momentáneamente de mi problema.

-Hey niña latosa, ¿Por qué no vienes de una vez con la familia?-le escuché decir a mi abuelo. Él ya estaba saludando al tío Goku y a su esposa, así que deje de actuar como loca y fui con ellos.

-Marron, pero que milagro…-me dijo el tío Goku en cuanto llegue con ellos-hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos…

-Hola Tío Goku, hola Tía Chichi, lo sé, pero he estado un poco atareada…-me excusé

-No te preocupes pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas con Gohan y con Goten?-me preguntó la tía Chichi-ellos están sentados atrás de la parilla, vamos, que así te aseguras de que no se acaben la comida...

-Claro, con permiso…-camine hasta estar frente a mi par de primos, Gohan estaba platicando con Videl, y Goten miraba atentamente al abuelo, por su cara de angustia, supe que no le había caído nada bien la llegada del mayor de los Son-Hola chicos…

-Hola Marron…-me saludaron los tres en cuanto llegué

-Vamos prima, ponte cómoda…-Gohan se levanto de su asiento y me cedió el suyo, mientras él iba por otra silla. Yo me acomode entre Videl y Goten, la cara de mi primo daba pena ajena, hasta Videl se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba y rio por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, ha estado así desde que regreso del centro comercial…-apunto Gohan

-Más bien, desde que se entero de que tu abuelo venia…-le contradijo su novia

-Bueno, también…

-Oh, qué bien, vamos, disfruten de mi pena a costas mías, menuda familia la que tengo…-dijo Goten mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa-prefiero irme con Trunks que estar con ustedes…

-Vemos hermanito, que no es para tanto…

-Claro, como a ti no te dice renacuajo y no te hace sudar como cerdo sin que te tenga compasión…-escupió con resentimiento-¿Por qué no soy el nieto consentido?

-Tranquilo Goten…-le dije mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda tratando de que se calmara

-Voy a morir…

-¡Marron!-levante la vista y vi a mi madre sosteniendo un tazón con ensalada-vamos niña, ayuda a Chichi con las cosas…

-Si mamá…

-Vamos Marron, yo te ayudo…-me dijo Videl. Yo asentí y entre ambas fuimos con tía Chichi para terminar de poner la mesa.

No eran raras las reuniones en donde toda la familia compartía la mesa, el único inconveniente era que el abuelo Bardock tenía que viajar desde Italia para visitarnos. De los dos hijos que tenia, ninguno vivía en su país natal, pues aunque papá tardo más tiempo en salir de casa, ahora cada quien vivía con su propia familia, y como el abuelo era necio por naturaleza, no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera desistir de quedarse en Italia, su amada Italia.

Él suele contarnos cosas de su pasado cada que tiene oportunidad, ya que siempre nos dice que nunca debemos olvidar nuestros orígenes ni cómo llegamos a tener lo que ahora poseemos.

Bardock Son nació en Florencia, su padre, mi bisabuelo Gohan, era un conocido Capitán de Guerra, pero a pesar del renombre del apellido, la riqueza no abundaba en la familia, pues las constantes guerras dejaron al país en números rojos bastante tiempo, y los afectados como siempre era la gente del pueblo. Cuando el abuelo cumplió catorce años se alisto en el ejército y a los quince, ya estaba en las filas de combate. Él como el resto de los soldados, era solo un peón en el juego de poderes. Hasta que conoció al señor Vegeta, él era hijo de un teniente acaudalado y una duquesa dueña de varias embarcaciones. Al principio se odiaron por no saber quién era el mejor de los dos, pero después de pelear varias batallas y salvarse el pellejo mutuamente, terminaron creando una amistad bastante peculiar. No había nadie tan temerario, y audaz como ese par, pues nadie se atrevía a contradecirlos.

Después de que Italia se retiro de la Guerra y dejo de pertenecer a la triple alianza, el señor Vegeta le ofreció a mi abuelo pertenecer a la visión futurista que él tenía. Según nos dijo, él invirtió toda la fortuna de su familia –que en ese tiempo era poca- y se la dio al señor Vegeta, entre ambos crearon un pequeño hotel en el centro del país, el cual prospero rápidamente. Después de varios años, el "Saiyajin Paradise" se convirtió en uno de los más prestigiados y costosos hoteles del país. En la actualidad, la cadena hotelera de los Ouji y de los Son se ha extendido a varios países, ganando prestigio entre la comunidad de negocios al dar hospedaje preferencial a un sin número de personas importantes en el mundo. Después de que la familia dejara en manos del señor Vegeta el negocio de las embarcaciones, él fusiono ambos negocios y obtuvo una mejor utilidad de sus bienes.

El abuelo y él tenían las agallas, la visión y la capacidad de abrirse paso en el mundo de los negocios. Ellos fueron los visionarios en nuestras familias, gracias a ellos, nosotros podemos disfrutar de las comodidades de las que gozamos. Ser miembro de los Son tiene sus ventajas, ya que tengo acceso a las habitaciones más lujosas de los hoteles "Saiyajin Paradise" y si alguno de nosotros quisiera tener un yate o algún navío para nosotros solos, tendríamos la libertad de hacerlo. El único inconveniente es que mis padres me prohibieron pedir tal cosa antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Es el requisito de la familia.

-Hey pequeño renacuajo, si quieres sentarte en la mesa y comer con nosotros tendrás que darme mil lagartijas…-le dijo el abuelo a Goten antes de que esté se sentara

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco?-exclamo mi pobre primo sin poder creérselo- ¿no tienes ni una hora que llegaste y ya me vas a fastidiar el día?

-Para empezar, es obvio que el maldito día ya termino, no seas estúpido, en segundo lugar, que modales son esos, respeta a tus mayores muchacho idiota…-rugió el abuelo-y si no quieres estar en ayunos hasta navidad, mas te vale que empieces a hacer las lagartijas, ¡YA!

-Hey, por que no nos calmamos…-intercedió el tío Goku antes de que el abuelo saltara de la mesa y golpeara a Goten-padre, ¿no te parece exagerado que le pidas eso a Goten? Acabas de llegar…

-Toma eso, viejo…-atacó mi primo haciendo que el abuelo lo mirara con desdén

-Ya mañana hará el castigo, ahora hay que comer…-terminó su padre, sin darle tiempo a Goten de contradecirlo, a veces uno no sabía a dónde iba a disparar el tío Goku

-¡Pero papá!

-Ya lo oíste renacuajito, ahora siéntate y come…

Goten bufó con desagrado y tomo el primer plato de comida que tuvo enfrente.

-Renacuajo, ¿de donde demonios saco ese estúpido sobrenombre…?-farfulló mientras se metía a la boca trozos enteros de pan y espagueti- odio que lo repita una y otra vez…

-Abuelo ¿sería mucho pedirte que dejaras de molestar a mi hermano?-le dijo Gohan con toda la diplomacia que solo él podía tener

-Vamos hijo, ¿me vas a decir que tu también crees que soy demasiado exigente con Goten?-comento con humor el abuelo Bardock

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, no es bueno que la única imagen que tenga de ti sea la de una persona que solo se dedica en molestarlo…-le dijo sabiamente el mayor de mis primos

El abuelo pareció meditarlo por un momento antes de constarle

-Te diré algo…-me miró atentamente antes de continuar-Marron, ¿crees poder guardarme un secreto?

-Claro…-le asegure

-Bueno, el hecho de que trate al renacuajo de la forma en que lo hago es que, él es único de los hombres Son que es idéntico a mi cuando era joven…-nos dijo el abuelo con voz orgullosa-así que solo trato que el muchacho no se vaya por mal camino, eso es todo…

-Solo espero que no termine odiándote…-asevero Gohan

-Nah, créeme hijo, eso no va a pasar ¿verdad pequeña…?-termino el abuelo con su usual sonrisa de lado. Yo solo reí por su sentido retorcido de la vida.

La cena paso sin muchos por mayores, entre las usuales pláticas del abuelo, las clásicas indirectas de Goten hacia él, los continuos ratos vergonzosos entres Gohan y Videl sobre su relación, los reproches de Tía Chichi a su esposo, los comentarios mal intencionados de papá hacia el tío Goku y el casi delirante silencio de mamá.

Sin darme cuenta, la reunión se había extendido hasta casi la media noche. Mamá se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño y que quería ir a descansar, así que aprovechando que ella se iba yo le acompañé.

El domingo a primera hora salte de la cama y me dirigí con prisas a la casa de Trunks. Tuve que inventarle una excusa creíble a mi madre para que no sospechara de mi urgencia por ir a la casa de los Ouji, después de asegurarle una y otra vez que estaría de regreso para la hora de la comida, ella me llevo personalmente a la mansión de mi amiga. Dude en tocar el interfón, no quería que me preguntaran por que había ido en domingo a verlos, sobre todo si yo no iba a ver a Bra. Con indecisión saque el celular y busque en mi agenda el teléfono de Trunks, nunca en mi vida le había marcado a su celular y ayer no me pareció un buen momento para iniciar, pero hoy no sabía si marcarle o entrar de improvisto. Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando la canción que sonaba cuando papá me hablaba sonó.

-¿Alo?

-Marron, pequeña, tu madre me dijo que habías ido con Bra…-me dijo papá- oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? le podrías avisar Bra y a Trunks que el abuelo quiere verlos, es que no se si Goten le avise a Trunks, sabes que entre el abuelo y él se llevan la contraria a cada rato y me quitarías una carga de encima si lo haces tú…

-Claro papá…-le conteste no creyendo mi suerte- ¿quieres que le avise al señor Ouji y a Bulma?

-Bueno, no creo que sea conveniente, mejor le marco yo y se lo digo personalmente…-me respondió-pero si ves a los señores Brief también diles, hoy organizaremos una comida con los amigos, además, necesito quedar bien con el jefe…

Papá rió por su propio comentario y yo solo le pude decirle que si y colgar. Los nervios regresaron a mi después de hablar con papá, la excusa ya le tenía, ahora el problema era enfrentar a Trunks. Toque el timbre del interfon y espere a que me atendieran.

-¿Hola…?

-Buenos días, soy Marron y vengo a ver a Bra…-le dije al guardia de la puerta. Era raro que hablara con los empleados de la mansión, pero esta vez mi visita no era esperada.

-Buenos días señorita Son, pase por favor…-las rejas color ocre se abrieron a la par para revelarme la tan conocida mansión de los señores Brief-en un momento le avisare a la señorita Ouji que usted acaba de llegar, espere un momento mientras traigo un carrito para llevarla hasta la puerta principal…

-Está bien…-le conteste mientras jugaba con las llaves de mi casa. Luego de esperar un par de minutos el guardia me dijo que podía subir al carro de mini golf, cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta me baje y le di las gracias, esta vez no salió Bra corriendo a mi encuentro, como era su costumbre. Tal vez era demasiado temprano para que ella se levantara en un domingo.

-Buen día señorita Marron…-me saludo el mayordomo

-Buenos días Apule…-le salude con alegría. Apule era el mayordomo de la mansión Brief desde que el señor Vegeta se mudo de hogar, según lo que se, él había estado en la familia de los Ouji desde que era casi un niño y había servido al señor Vegeta padre desde entonces. Apule ya era una persona entrada en años, era como esos clásicos mayordomos de películas, con ese aire de familiaridad que te hace entrar en confianza.

-La señorita Bra acaba de levantarse, si gusta esperarla en la estancia estará más cómoda…-me dijo Apule-¿desea tomar algo mientras la espera?

-Un jugo de naranja está bien…-le dije- oye Apule ¿Trunks está despierto?

-El joven Trunks salió temprano al club, tal vez tarde en regresar…-sentí un nudo en el estomago por lo que me había dicho, me sentí estúpida por un momento, yo aquí armándome de valor para enfrentarlo y el muy cretino se va al club-Ayer regreso muy raro y hoy salió de la casa antes de la siete. En todos los años que llevo de conocerlo, es la primera vez que lo veo tan ausente, pobre muchacho, algo lo ha de estar preocupando…

-¿Eso crees?-le pregunte tratando de no sonar tan interesada

-Bueno, eso es lo que vi…-me aseguro Apule-bueno señorita, le dejo, tengo que ir a supervisar el desayuno, con su permiso…

-Adelante…-le dije pensativa. ¿Debía preocuparme? O mejor dejaba de atormentarme tanto y esperaba un poco. ¿Por qué no simplemente Trunks hablaba conmigo y resolvíamos de una vez por todas lo que paso ayer? Rayos, por qué los hombres son tan complicados.

-¡Marron, querida!-la voz de la señora Brief me saco de mis pensamientos, sus manos entrelazadas y su clásica sonrisa plasmada en los labios me hizo recordar que también debía cumplir con el encargo de papá-Apule me dijo que habías venido, que gusto que nos visites.

-Buenos días, señora Brief…-le dije con respeto

-Vamos mi niña, ¿Por qué no me acompañas al jardín mientras Bra baja?-me dijo mientras cruzaba la estancia y me regalaba un beso en la mejilla

-Claro, me encantaría…

-Bien, así me gusta. Apule, por favor lleva el jugo al jardín, y por favor, tráeme una limonada sin azúcar…-le dijo al mayordomo, mientras me llevaba al jardín-Dime cariño, ¿Qué tal la familia? Me entere de que Bardock llego ayer a la ciudad…

-La familia está bien, de hecho vengo a invitarlos a una comida en mi casa…-le dije mientras aceptaba el jugo que Apule había traído-Gracias Apule…

-Oh, eso suena maravillo…-aceptó encantada la abuela de Bra- a mi esposo y a mí nos encanta convivir con los amigos, ¿ya le dijeron a mi hija y a mi yerno?

-Bueno, papá me dijo que él se encargaba de decirle al señor Vegeta…-le dije-supongo que él le dirá a Bulma y ya solo me quedaría decirle a Bra y a Trunks

-No te preocupes, yo le digo a Trunks…-me dijo con su usual sonrisa- él salió temprano al club, no creo que regrese antes del medio día, mira, mejor le marco de una vez a su celular…

Casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja cuando vi que la señora Brief comenzaba a marcarle. Fueron los segundos más largos del día el ver como ella esperaba a que Trunks le contestara.

-¿Alo? Trunks, querido…-saludó ensanchando aun más su sonrisa-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué crees amor? Marron, está aquí. Si, está tomando una naranjada conmigo en el jardín. ¿Qué para qué? Pues para ver a Bra tontito. ¿Te sientes mal? Desde ayer estas actuando raro. ¿Qué si lo note? Todo el mundo se dio cuenta, cariño. Bueno cambiando de tema, Marron me dijo que su familia hará una comida en su casa y nos invito, ¡verdad que es maravillo! ¿Cómo? ¿Goten ya te había dicho? Bueno, de un modo yo te lo reitero, si en la tarde, si, Bra también va a ir, yo creo que también tus papás y yo me encargo del abuelo. ¿Querido, te vas a tardar mucho? tal vez y hasta alcanzas a Marron, ya sabes que mi nietecita se tarda mucho hablando con ella. Bueno, es una pena, yo le mando tus saludo, te veo más tarde, ¡chao…!

La señora Brief colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Al parecer Goten se lo encontró en club…-Yo sude frio al escucharle decirlo, ¿Y si Trunks le dijo lo que paso entre él y yo?-Mi nietecito me dijo que él le había dicho sobre la reunión con tu familia, pero no te preocupes, ya me confirmó, así que más tarde llegara a tu casa, solo vendrá a cambiarse de ropa…

-Q-Que bien…

-Oh mira, Bra ya esta lista…-comento alegre la señora Brief-¡Querida por aquí!

-Buenos días, abuela…-le saludo Bra con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Marron, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiera levantado más temprano, mira en que fachas ando por apurarme…

-Bra, cariño. Tu siempre estás muy guapa con lo que uses…-intercedió su abuela, haciendo que Bra le sonriera aun mas. Después de todo, la vanidad siempre podía con ella.

-Perdón por venir tan temprano y tan de repente…-me excuse, mientras me levantaba y le saludaba-pero hoy en la tarde papá hará una comida en la casa y me pidió que los invitara…

-¿Y que celebramos?

-Que el abuelo llego ayer de Italia…-le respondí con una sonrisa

-Oh, está bien, cuenta conmigo…-me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa-¿Te quedas a desayunar? Mamá y papá se acaban de despertar y me dijeron que les avisara que pronto desayunaremos…

-Claro, me dieron hasta medio día antes de que tenga que estar de regreso en casa…

-¿Vienes abuela?-le preguntó a la señora Brief

-Por supuesto, querida…-le afirmo está. Las tres nos encaminamos a la casa y entramos en el comedor. Allí ya nos estaban esperando el señor Brief, el señor Vegeta y Bulma.

-Buenos días…-salude en cuanto llegue

-Buenos días, Marron…

-Oh, qué hermoso…-comentó la señora Brief, mientras nos pasaba y se adentraba al comedor para tomar su lugar- Verte a ti y a mi guapo yerno, tomados de las manos, me hace recordar cuando acaban de casarse ¿verdad papá?

-Así es querida…

-Oh, qué días, cuando ambos se demostraban su amor en cualquier parte de la casa…-comento la abuela de Bra con nostalgia

-¡Mamá!

-¡Abuela!-amonestó Bra-no hables así de ellos, son mis padres, que asco…

Los señores Brief solo rieron por la cara de sufrimiento de Bra. Bulma estaba más roja que un tomate y el señor Vegeta retiro casi de inmediato su mano de la de su esposa. Yo mejor me quede callada para no incomodarlos más.

-Marron, Bra, ¿Por qué no se sientan? Apule traerá el desayuno en cualquier momento…-comentó Bulma para romper el silencio.

Ambos aceptamos y nos sentamos en las sillas, Bra a al lado derecho del señor Vegeta, y yo a un lado de ella. Mientras la familia de mi amiga comía entre pláticas sobre lo que haría el resto del día, yo solo me dedique a comer en silencio. Después de todo, comer con la familia Ouji nunca entro en mis planes.

-Así que el viejo Son llego ayer…-comentó con su típico tono de voz el padre de Bra-Debería de despedir a tu padre, el muy inútil no aviso de su llegada hasta esta mañana…

-Bueno, él estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo…-le trate de excusar

-Suena como si yo fuera el culpable…-me reitero el señor Vegeta. Yo solo tragué con dificultad ante su mirada acusadora

-Pues de hecho…-intercedió Bulma en mi rescate-si no le dejaras tantas responsabilidades con la administración de los hoteles, estoy segura que no querría asesinarte cada vez que le das el papeleo…

-Vamos Bulma, no defiendas al hombre…-argumentó su esposo con su típico ceño fruncido-recuerda que del negocio también come su familia, ¿o no recuerdas que Bardock es socio…?

-Lo sé, pero Goku y Tarble también lo son…

-A Kakaroto no le confiaría ni una nuez, y Tarble ya tiene suficiente trabajo con lo de las embarcaciones…-acotó antes de que Bulma continuara con su propio monologo-Así que no voy a discutir contigo de a quien le toca responsabilidades, suficiente tengo con los monólogos de tu hija, para que ahora también vengas tu y me des uno…

-¡Oye!-le recrimino Bra-No me metas en sus problemas, yo no tengo la culpa de que llegue más trabajo a la empresa y no puedas manejarla, sabes muy bien-

-Bra…-le dijo su padre para callarla

-Pero…

-Es domingo en la mañana, si tienes consideración a la paz familiar, no comiences otra vez con tu monologo…-terminó esté sin darle tiempo a Bra para que refutara, ella solo infló sus mejillas como cada vez que su padre no le daba la razón, tomo la cuchara con cereal y sin dejar de ver al señor Vegeta, comenzó a comer-gracias. Bien, como decía antes de que estas mujeres interrumpieran, ¿será que el vejete por fin decidió quedarse en su casa y ya no regresar a Italia?

-Pues creo que no…-le dije sincera-solo vino a visitarnos

-Rayos, pensé que se quedaría aquí de una vez por todas y dejaría a mi padre en paz…-susurró malhumorado

-Vamos Vegeta, no es tan malo…-le dijo Bulma- Después de todo, no es tan malo que entre ambos hablen de ti a tus espaldas…

-Si tú lo dices…

Mientras veía a los padres de Bra seguir discutiendo, mis pensamientos me jugaron una mala pasada. Me imagine que yo era la que estaba sentada discutiendo con Trunks sobre banalidades cotidianas, imaginé que el brillo que desprendía profundos ojos era el mismo que su hijo debía tener cuando me mirase, la misma pasión, la misma intensidad, la misma devoción, el mismo amor.

Eran ilusiones que parecían calmar mi alma, el sueño de una vida llena de felicidad con la persona amada, que alejada de la realidad estaba.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa, desde la parte trasera del automóvil pude ver los altos muros color carmín de la cerca. El señor Vegeta le abrió la puerta a Bulma, mientras que Bra y yo salimos por nuestra propia cuenta, si bien no habíamos llegado a la entrada, el abuelo salió a recibirnos.

-Pero si tenemos al mismo Vegeta ante nosotros…

-Lo mismo digo de ti…-le saludo el padre de Trunks

-Pero no seamos descorteces…-le dijo mi abuelo reparando en su esposa-Bulma es un placer verte como siempre

-El gusto es mio Bradock…-le dijo está

-Y miren, trajeron a la pequeña Bra con ustedes y a mi sobrina también…-terminó el abuelo. Si bien había avanzado un par de paso fuera de la puerta, su atención se desvió de nosotras.

-Vegeta, veo que tu gusto por los buenos modelos los heredaste de tu padre…-le dijo mientras se acercaba a su automóvil con admiración-nada como ver un Italiano como para sentirse como en casa…

-Pequeños lujos…-minimizó el señor Vegeta

-¿Pequeños? Le llamas pequeño a un alfa Romeo, por dios Vegeta, nunca eres tan modesto…-le aseveró esté- aun recuerdo la vez que robaste el Alfetta para competir contra Totepo, tu padre no se puso contento en que estrellaras su nuevo Alfa Romeo

-Eso fue cuando tenía trece años, ¿acaso ustedes nunca olvidan nada?-comentó irritado el padre de Bra

-Solo si veo un GTV, es primera edición ¿no? –el abuelo lo contemplo aun mas mientras expresaba su admiración-Hermoso, muy hermoso

-Lo bueno, es que solo hablen autos y no de mujeres, ¿no lo creen?-acotó Bulma sin que le escucharan

-Claro...-Bra y yo asentimos en muto acuerdo.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no dejamos al par de niños juguetear con su carrito y mejor saludamos a los demás?-Nos preguntó sin despegar la vista de su esposo, nostras asentimos y nos adentramos a mi casa. Entramos a la estancia y no tardamos en ver a mi madre llevar un refractario con lasaña directo al jardín.

-Buenas tardes, Juuhachi…-saludó Bulma acercándose a ella.

-Bulma, que alegría que hayas venido…-mi madre reparó en Bra y en mí y nostras nos acercamos más a ella-hola Bra. Marron, que bueno que llegas, necesito que vayas con tu padre y evites que incendie el jardín, está intentando prender la parrilla, pero ya sabes que él cocina ni un huevo….

-Claro mamá, ¿Bra me acompañas?-mi amiga asintió y entre ambas fuimos a buscar a mi padre. Mientras nos acercábamos a él, fuimos saludando a las demás personas que estaban presentes. El tío Goku, su esposa, Gohan, Videl, estaban platicando animadamente entre ellos, mi vista se deslizo casi desesperada hacia donde estaba Goten, y casi como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas, vi a Trunks sentado frente a él, dándonos la espalda a nosotras.

-Marron, ven, tu padre está a punto de hacer explotar esa parrilla…-la voz de Bra me saco de mi letanía y sin interés la seguí hasta el fondo del jardín, con la vista observaba disimuladamente a Trunks, solo rezaba para que él notara que acababa de llegar.

-Hola, señor Son…-le dijo Bra-su esposa nos mando para ayudarle con la comida…

-Hola papá…

-¿En serio? Pero si yo no le veo ningún problema…-Una enorme llamarada que achicharró unas cuantas piezas de carne hizo que mi padre callara instantemente-bueno, que tal si le dicen a Chichi que venga a ayudarme, ya saben, con los pequeños detalles…

-Claro…-aceptamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde mis primos están sentados. Cada vez sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte, vi casi en cámara lenta como nos acercábamos y como Goten ampliaba mas su sonrisa para saludarnos con la mano y como Trunks se giraba para vernos. Note la sonrisa desaparecer de su rostro y volver a aparecer en una forzada.

-Hey chicas, ¿vinieron a decirle a mi madre que le ayude al testarudo ese que intenta prender la parrilla?-comentó divertido Goten

-Pues la verdad, si…-le respondió Bra. Ella se acerco a Trunks y le saludo besándolo en la mejilla-Mamá está con Juuhachi y papá está con el señor Son, así que yo me quedo aquí hasta que ellos lleguen…

-Está bien…-murmulló Trunks

-Hola…-le dije despacio, tratando de controlar la ira que comenzaba a invadirme. No quería gritar a los siete vientos lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no quería mostrarme como una loca frente a él ni frente a los invitados. No quería parecer la chica dolida y despechada de la que él se burlaba.

-Hola…-sus ojos se enfrentaron a los míos solo por un corto tiempo antes de que Goten hablara de nuevo y comenzara la plática. Solo basto un par de intercambios de miradas para hacerle saber que necesitaba hablar con él. Trunks se disculpo diciendo que iba al baño, yo tarde un poco excusándome en ir a ayudarle a mi madre, y así llegue a donde él estaba, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le cuestione en cuanto estuve frente a él, las ganas de abofetearle cada vez se hacían más fuerte-¿Por qué te fuiste después de lo que paso, como si te hubiera importado bien poco? ¡ ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, Marron…-me dijo, como si con esas palabras la furia que me provocaba fuera a ceder.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Vas a volver a decirme que acostarte conmigo fue un error?-le escupí con enojo-¿Qué nunca debió pasar? He, ¡contéstame…!

-Eres la prima de mi mejor amigo, tu padre y el mío se conocen hace años…-comentó mientras me daba la espalda y seguía con su monologo- ¿Qué se supone que les diere? ¿Qué tuve sexo con la hija de uno de nuestros socios? ¿Qué me acosté con una menor?

-Al demonio todo eso…-le dije con enojo-lo hiciste Trunks. Yo me entregue a ti y tu solo actúas como si fuera el fin de mundo y lo que yo siento te importara un comino…

-Nunca debió pasar Marron…-su voz monótona atravesó mi corazón paralizándolo en el acto-fue la mayor estupidez que pude haber cometido…

No supe en qué momento el raciocinio se fue de mi control, siendo llevada solo por mi ira y coraje. Solo pude escuchar el sonido de mi palma estrellándose contra su mejilla con todo el odio y dolor que alguna vez pude haber sentido. Por un momento espere que él reaccionara insultándome o gritándome, pero eso nunca paso. Solo vi sus profundos iris azules atravesándome el alma, desgarrándome el corazón, dejándome sin nada.

-Te odio…-le dije entre lagrimas-te odio, te odio ¡Te odio!

Corrí escaleras arriba directo a mi habitación. Hubiera deseado que él me siguiera, que me dijera que no era cierto lo que tanto me gritaban sus ojos, que no había sido un error el entregarme a él, que me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía. Que no era el cretino más grande del universo y que todo había sido un mal entendido. Para mi desgracia, él nunca atravesó esa puerta y nunca me dijo las palabras que yo tanto anhelaba escuchar. Con ira ataque las cobijas y las almohadas en las que el día anterior él y yo nos habíamos entregado, con desprecio las avente fuera de mi cama, fuera de mi presencia. Quería estar sola, quería llorar y morirme en ese instante. Y quería que él se muriera conmigo.

**Continuará…**

_**Ileana Bloom, , artemis road, milk goku:** Como siempre, todo un placer que dejen sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, besos._

_**Marby: **Gracias por tu review, ya sabes, se hace lo que se puede, y ¿como me quedo Trunks? ¡por favor di que lo odias! jajajaja, pero ya vendras tiempos mejores._

___**Carla: **____Oh, muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un gusto que te gusten mis historias. Y claro que por supuesto que leere tus historias, sera todo un placer, y si en algo puede ayudarte, ya sabes, aqui estamos para hacerlo._

_Wow, se me seco el cerebro tratando de escribir el capitulo. En serio, fue muy dificil seguir las emociones de Marron. Se que escribi un poco de paja en la historia, pero queria que vieran que ella tiene una familia y amigos que disfruitan convivir con ella y que su mundo no gira sobre Trunks, bueno tal vez si, jajaja. _

_Otra cosa muy importante que se me paso horrible y espatosamente fue la fecha. Fue mi error lo sè, pero ellos no viven en nuestra epoca, si hacemos calculos estarian en, mmm...1995, o por ese año, no puedo predecir el futuro pero si escribir sobre lo que pasò o lo que pasa, asi que ellos viviran la vida que nosotros conocemos, no se mi entienden, pero bueno, ya luego se entendera mejor. _

_Y la pregunta del millon....¿Quien cree que Trunks es un patan?_

_Si todos alzaron la mano, pues que genial porque eso es lo que queria, yeah. Pero hey, antes de que me linchen, me explicare el porque de describirlo asi. Si no se han dado cuenta, todo esta escrito desde el punto de vista Marron, osea que lo que ella vea o sienta, quiero que ustedes lo sientan, y eso incluye a Trunks. No puedo pintarlo como un niño bueno si Marron esta sufriendo por èl. Por eso, es fundamental que vean que hay ciertas cosas que Marron deja pasar y no comprende aunque esten ahi. Si leen el declaimer de nuevo, lo entendaran, o eso espero, porque yo no les voy a decir, jajajajaja. Ademas, de todas las personalidades que tiene Trunks, cuando èl es un niño, es la que mas ame, es la combinaciòn perfecta de Vegeta y Bulma, y asi es en esta historia, arrogante, engreido, vanidoso, pero de buen corazon e incondicional con sus seres queridos, solo que nuestra rubia no lo ha notado tan bien, jojojo._

_Creo que es todo, nos vemos para la proxima._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	5. La mejor de mis soluciones

_Hola de nuevo_

_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, termine este capítulo. Como ya les había dicho antes, esta historia contiene muchos temas nuevos que he querido escribir, ya saben el desamor y todo eso. Y si, la gran mayoría se pregunta por qué Trunks es un patan, bueno, eso es parte de la historia, es el encanto que le doy y que espero que termine para bien. _

_Bueno, no les robo mas el tiempo…_

Capitulo 5. La mejor de mis soluciones

Enjuagué mi rostro por tercera vez antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Por una vez en mi vida me alegré por usar poco maquillaje, porque el rímel apenas y se había corrido. Con desgano volví a mi habitación, pase por alto el desorden que había hecho, no me importo si las cobijas estaban tiradas en un rincón con el resto de la ropa de cama. Había tirado en el proceso ciertos adornos y había roto el espejo principal que tanto me gustaba, presa de mi rabia y coraje. Las manos aun me temblaban y por ninguna razón quería bajar a la fiesta. Al demonio con todos ellos.

-¿Marron? ¿Estás ahí?-escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga hablarme desde el otro lado de la puerta. Una voz en mi cabeza me susurro que no dijera nada, que no hablara con ella, pero el odio de mi corazón pedía a gritos insultarla por ser la hermana de Trunks.

-Vete…-le susurré con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Pero mi voz no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara. ¿Cómo actuar con Bra si el odio se retorcía en mí quemándome lentamente? ¿Cómo no herirla si las únicas palabras que podrían salir de mi boca eran de dolor y desprecio? ¿Cómo no soltarle a la cara que su querido hermano era un imbécil? El imbécil con el que me había acostado.

Para mi completo alivio, Bra no atravesó la puerta. Solo se limito a darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Solo me duro un cuarto de hora el gusto de estar a solas, ya que mi madre fue la que siguió en tocar la puerta.

-No me siento bien, mamá…-le dije sin abrir la puerta.

-Marron, tu abuelo esta allá abajo, quiero que bajes ahora…-me contradijo en seguida. Escuché sus pasos alejarse y con rapidez tome una chaqueta del armario y salí de mi habitación evitando encontrarme con alguien, abrí con cuidado la puerta y con prisa, me eche a correr calle arriba para alejarme lo más posible de mi hogar.

Un par de cuadras más adelante me detuve y seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que había en el suburbio, por inercia me acerque a él y sin prisas busque un lugar donde sentarme, para mi suerte encontré unos columpios casi al final de las áreas recreativas, estaban solos y se me antojaron extremadamente cómodos en ese momento. Camine con lentitud y me senté en el primero que estuvo a mi alcance, desde donde yo estaba podía ver los puestos que solían ponerse en domingo en las pequeñas callejuelas de Coulsdon Common. La gente iba y venía con sus familias, algunos con mascotas, otros en parejas, pero todos parecían tan felices que por primera vez sentí envidia y coraje de ellos, yo quería estar así, quería reír y salir con mis padres a pasear, quería jugar con mi perro (suponiendo que tuviera uno). Pero en cambio, estaba sentada en mi columpio, sola y observando a las demás personas. Qué triste me sentía en ese momento.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mi mejilla de nueva cuenta, el movimiento del columpio solo acompañaba mi pena, pues mis pies apenas y se deslizaban sobre la tierra en movimientos rectos que iban y venían en el mismo lugar. Mis manos se aferraban a las gruesas cadenas de metal en busca del apoyo que necesitaba y mi cabeza gacha no dejaba ver mi rostro porque mi cabello cubría mi cara casi por completo.

-Marron…-escuché el sonido de mi nombre y de inmediato trate de eliminar el rastro húmedo de mis mejillas-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-le pregunte a la recién llegada tratando de voltear mi rostro al lado contrario a ella-deberías estar en la fiesta…

-Te vi salir de tu casa y te seguí por todo Homefield…-me dijo sin moverse de su lugar-supuse que algo andaba mal contigo porque nunca te había visto salir tan desesperadamente de un lugar…

-No me sentía bien en casa…-le conteste con remordimiento, baje las manos del metal y las junte sobre mi regazo-no soportaba estar ahí, de seguro que mi madre me regañara por no estar con mi abuelo…

-Le dije que iríamos a comprar hielo…-me respondió con sencillez, sin poder evitarlo, alce mi rostro hacia ella, sus ojos azules me vieron con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice que hizo sentirme levemente mejor-¿Te molesta si te acompaño un momento?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo…?-me pregunto mientras se sentaba en un columpio vacio. Yo me quede callada no soportando el dolor que había de nuevo en mi pecho y que se colaba a mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. De repente sentí sus brazos rodearme por el cuello y su mentón apoyarse en mi cabeza, fue todo lo que necesite para dejar que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro y que un llanto saliera de mi garganta liberando un poco de la presión que sentía.

-Videl…-le dije con dolor

-Tranquila, todo está bien…-me susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo, yo deje que el dolor siquiera drenándose de mi cuerpo mientras la abrazaba. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, solo recuerdo que cuando ya no sentía esa pesada carga en mis hombros me aventure a alejarme de ella-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si…

-¿Quieres contarme porque estas tan triste?-me preguntó como cuando le pedía a Gohan que hiciera algo que no quería, como si de un niño se tratara. Y funcionó, porque asentí con la cabeza y ella se volvió a sentar junto a mí-Te escucho, Marron. Tomate tu tiempo…

-Cometí el peor error de mi vida…-le dije despacio. Videl me miro comprensiva, incitándome a continuar- me acosté con Trunks…

-¿Qué?

-Él y yo tuvimos sexo ayer…-susurre con arrepentimiento. Todo parecía tan simple, pero era tan complicado y doloroso a la vez.

-Marron, lo que me estás diciendo es muy grave, tu apenas eres una niña y él, bueno él…

-Es un maldito imbécil…-le dije segura, sus ojos me miraron asombrados por la forma en la que me expresaba de él, volví mi vista a mis manos y le confesé mi más profundo secreto- y yo estoy enamorada de él…

-¿Pero cómo paso? Siempre pensé que no eran más que simples amigos…-me contradijo enseguida-¿ya hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo al respecto?

-Que había sido un error…-le respondí con dolor.

-No puede ser…-comento mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el columpio-Trunks se aprovecho de ti ¿no es cierto?

-No…-le contradije de inmediato. Por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar protegerlo, por mucho daño que me hubiera hecho-yo…yo le he querido desde que lo conocí, y pensé que acostarme con él sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarme, pero al parecer no fue así, él no me quiere…

-Marron…-Videl tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro inquiridoramente-¿Sabes que significa lo que has hecho?

Yo negué aturdida

-Eres una menor y él lo sabía, podía ir a la cárcel por obligarte a tener sexo con él…

-¡Él no me obligo…!-le defendí de nuevo-yo, yo quise acostarme con él…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…-le respondí amargamente-solo no quiero verlo…

-Te entiendo…-me dijo con calma. De repente, su expresión cambio por una que no supe descifrar-¿Usaron protección?

Abrí mis ojos con asombro y trague con dificultad. No lo había hecho, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente las consecuencias de no usar algún preservativo. Videl leyó rápidamente mis pensamientos porque se alejo de mí como si de repente quemara.

-¡Por dios santo! Marron ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo, yo…-nuevas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos. Todo me estaba dando vueltas y sentía que me hundía en un torbellino del que no creía poder salir- que tonta fui, soy una estúpida…

-Bien, será mejor que nos calmemos…-me dijo la novia de Gohan. Se arrodillo frente a mí y me obligo a verla fijamente-regresaremos a tu casa y ya veremos una forma de que no noten que has llorado. Trunks y su familia ya se habrían ido de la fiesta así que solo queda tu familia, le diremos que te sientes un poco cansada…

-¿Qué pasara si yo...?

-No debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora…-me aseguro Videl-puedo conseguir en la farmacia una prueba rápida de embarazo, pero nos tomara al menos una semana para que podamos estar seguras…

-Videl ¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte mientras ella daba vueltas frente a mí, paró su marcha para mirarme-¿Por qué me ayudas?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si quitamos el hecho de que eres la prima de mi novio y de que te considero una amiga, supongo que es debido a que me recuerdas a mi hermana…-me respondió con honestidad

-Tu hermana debe ser muy afortunada de que la quieras tanto…-le dije melancólica

-Supongo que si estuviera aquí podría preguntarle…-me contesto con tristeza, me maldije interiormente por hablar sobre ella.

Gohan me había contado hace tiempo que los padres de Videl se habían separado cuando ella tenía nueve años. La madre de Videl se había mudado a Canadá llevándose a su hermana con ella, pues según lo que se, le había dicho a su padre, que Videl se parecía más a él que a ella y que por eso no quería saber nada de ambos. Videl y su padre solo habían visto contadas veces a su hermana menor, creo que su nombre es Pan, porque para ser sinceras, solo una vez le escuche hablar a Videl con ella por teléfono y al parecer, su pequeña hermana no la veía con buenos ojos, porque Videl había pasado una semana entera deprimida por esa llamada. Entiendo que la novia de mi primo me tratara como si yo fuera su hermana, después de todo éramos de la misma edad. Solo esperaba que algún día ellas se puedan reconciliar.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-me aconsejo Videl. Yo tomé su mano y juntas regresamos por Homefield hasta estar frente a mi casa. Nunca había reparado en lo hermoso que era mi hogar, siempre me pareció un lugar bonito, ubicado en una zona tranquila y acogedora, pero realmente nunca le había puesto verdadera atención. Los muros altos que le daban una vista singular, contrastando con el resto de las casas con la clásica decoración inglesa, limitando la vista a solo la entrada principal, pues mamá quiso mandar a poner un empedrado que abarcara todo el patio delantero, ya que ella no veía útil usar pasto en el lugar donde los autos se estacionaban y rara vez alguien cerraba el portón. Mi casa era modesta, no reinaban los lujos pero era acogedora, dos plantas comprendían el complejo, con un pequeño desván donde mi padre solía dejar las cosas que no necesitaba más. Las ventanas y puertas eran de madera y las paredes estaban detallas con piedra que mamá pinto de blanco. Su techo era rojo, al igual que todos los detalles exteriores de la casa. Era una lástima que todavía faltara una hora para que se pusiera el sol, porque amaba las luces que decoraban mi hogar cuando la noche llegaba, hubiera sido una hermosa bienvenida.

-¿Lista?

Gire mi rostro hacia Videl que me devolvió una sonrisa para darme apoyo y asentí con la cabeza. Por primera vez me sentí ajena al lugar donde había pasado tantos años, incluso cuando nos mudamos, sentí un ambiente lleno de alegría y en mi mundo solo había gozo, todo era perfecto. Ahora todo me parece surrealista, como si no perteneciera a esa casa, o más bien, como si mi mente me dijera una y otra vez que no entrara allí, que en esa casa encontraría mi perdición, que entre esas paredes había una realidad que debía enfrentar pero de la que no quería saber, donde mis sueños e ilusiones fueron destrozadas dos veces en un solo fin de semana.

Con paso inseguro entramos por la puerta principal y caminamos por el pasillo que llegaba al jardín. Tal como había predicho Videl, la familia de Trunks ya no estaba, solo quedaban mi propia familia que al parecer se quedaría en mi casa esa noche.

-Qué bueno que llegaron ¿Videl donde están los hielos?-preguntó tía Chichi en cuanto llegamos

-Ops, lo olvidamos…-se excusó de inmediato ella, me tomo del brazo y ambas nos dirigimos a donde estaba mi abuelo. Videl se sentó junto a Gohan y yo me senté a un lado de mi abuelo y mi padre.

-Hija, ¿Dónde habías estado? Te perdí de vista durante casi toda la tarde…-me dijo papá con ese tono de voz que tantas veces había escuchado en mi madre-Incluso Bra y su familia se fueron sin despedirse sin ti, ¿te peleaste con Bra?

-No papá…

-¿Segura?

-Si papá…

-Ya deja a Marron en paz, ya te pareces a tu difunta madre…-intervino en mi defensa el abuelo. Aunque sabía que mi padre había terminado con su interrogatorio, yo tendría que rendirle cuentas a mi mamá sobre mi extraño comportamiento.

-Vaya primita, no tienes buena cara…-me dijo Goten con alegría, completamente ajeno a lo que me pasaba.

-Lo que pasa es que ya está cansada…-intervino esta vez Videl- ¿no es así Marron? Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación…

-Esperen un momento…-nos paró mi madre antes de que nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos-Marron, no has comido nada en toda la tarde…

-No tengo apetito…-Y era cierto, no creía que pudiera probar algún bocado, después de la mala tarde que había tenido.

-Señorita, debes comer bien, no queremos que te enfermes…-tercio la tía Chichi.

-De verdad, no tengo hambre…-les reitere. Al parecer logre convencerlas porque dejaron el asunto de la comida a un lado, y como ya me había imaginado, la familia de mi padre se quedo a dormir en la casa, pues papá insistió en que todos se quedaran. Para mi alivio, Videl aceptó quedarse también.

El abuelo y mis tíos se quedaron en las habitaciones de huéspedes y Goten y Gohan terminaron durmiendo en los sillones de la sala, Videl sin en cambio acordó quedarse a dormir conmigo en mi cuarto. Cuando mi madre termino de asignarnos como dormiríamos, yo me excuse con todos, me despedí de ellos y me fui directo a mi habitación. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue llevar las cobijas al cuarto de lavado y dejarlas ahí, tome unas nuevas y las arregle sobre mi cama. Encendí las velas aromáticas que el años pasado Gohan me había regalado en mi cumpleaños y que nunca había encendido por el simple hecho de no necesitar un aroma ajeno en mi habitación, esta vez, lo único que quería era alejar cualquier rastro de Trunks que pudiera haber quedado en el ambiente.

Tome una ducha, me puse el pijama que tanto me gustaba y que me hacía parecer niña de cinco años por los adornos aniñados en tonos pasteles. Me escabullí entre las cobijas recién colocadas y que desprendían un olor a suavizante, abrace a uno de mis peluches y me acurruque entre las almohadas. Pasaron quince minutos en los que mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, no pensaba, no sentía y lo peor de todo, no podía dormir. Escuché como la puerta se abría lentamente y como Videl caminaba de puntitas para no hacer ruido y no despertarme, incluso no había encendido la luz para no molestar.

-Estoy despierta…-le dije, no quería escuchar una maldición por parte de ella cuando se golpeara con algo del suelo. Encendí la lámpara de mi mesa de noche.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormida…

-Y yo pensé que tardarías más en querer dormir…

-Bueno, pensé que sería bueno dormir temprano…-me contestó inocentemente. Yo asentí en acuerdo y me dirigí a mi closet para prestarle algo de ropa para dormir, para mi suerte, éramos casi de la misma talla, así que no habría problema con eso. Después de que ella salió del cuarto de baño, yo me hice a un lado y permití que ella se acostara a un lado mío.

-Ven aquí…-me dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos, yo obedecí y la abrace. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero por segunda vez en ese día me sentí comprendida, sentí como ella acariciaba mi cabello y unas lágrimas silenciosas surgieron de mis ojos como muestra del dolor que todavía estaba en mi corazón y que dudaba que algún día se fuera. Con ese último pensamiento termine rendida y cerré los ojos para poder descansar al fin.

-Marron, ¿puedo hablar contigo…?

Gire mi rostro y vi la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de mi mejor amiga. Sin cuidado arroje mi mochila en la cama y me senté en ella, Bra camino hacia mí y tomo asiento junto a mí.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo dices…?-le pregunte con resignación

-Vamos Marron. Ayer no estuviste en la fiesta, y tu padre te excuso con mi familia diciendo habías salido con Videl, pero yo se que nos evitaste a todos después de que llegamos a tu casa…-sus acusaciones produjeron remordimiento en mi interior. Todos los malos pensamientos que tenia respecto a ella habían quedado atrás el día anterior.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas…-le dije sin mirarla a la cara

-¿Imaginaciones mías? ¿Qué esta mañana no me hablaras cuando llegue, ni en las clases también son imaginaciones mías?

-Lo siento Bra…-me excusé cuando me echo en cara mi comportamiento de la mañana.

_Mamá me había despertado temprano, como cada lunes. Después de ducharme y prepararme para la escuela, salí del cuarto del baño evitando hacer mucho ruido, pues Videl seguía dormida. Supuse que los días en la universidad debían ser una tortura para ella, porque no hizo el mínimo indicio de que me hubiera escuchado. Papá me llevó a la escuela y quedo en pasar por mí el viernes siguiente, así que después de tomar mi mochila y despedirme de él, fui directo a mi habitación a dejar algunos objetos que iba a necesitar en la semana. Me demore más de la cuenta en entrar al salón, no tenía el suficiente coraje de enfrentar a mi mejor amiga por como la había evadido el día anterior. Después de mucho pensarlo, entre al salón de clases y ella no estaba allí. Con alivio me senté en mi respectiva silla y espere a que las clases empezaran o que Bra llegara, para mi suerte, sucedió la primera de mis opciones. _

_Tal vez no fue tanta suerte porque era historia universal y los persas hacían gala de nueva cuenta en mi vida. Con el mayor de mi aburrimiento saque la libreta de apuntes y el libro correspondiente. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que una Bra apareció en el marco de la puerta, al parecer otra vez se había quedado dormida, porque su abuelo había hecho un falso contacto y el despertador de mi mejor amiga se había muerto. Solía pasarle continuamente, así que nadie comento nada._

_Con paso seguro ella se dirigió hacia su silla, justo a un lado mío._

_-Hola, Marron…_

_-Hola…-le dije sin verla a los ojos. No hubo más comentarios entre nosotras, incluso en el receso, opte por ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros que no tenía en mi casillero. Después de que todas las clases terminaron, regrese a mi habitación y Bra pidió hablar conmigo._

-Por favor Marron, dime lo que te pasa…-me dijo mi mejor amiga. Con resignación gire mi vista hacia la ventana, quería decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba, pero no quería que algo cambiara entre nosotras.

-Creo que me enamore y no soy correspondida…-mi voz sonó convincente porque ella abrió sus ojos tan grandes como podía. Después de todo, ese era el resumen de mi situación amorosa.

-Por dios Marron, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste…?-comentó enojada Bra. Sé que sonaba egoísta no contarle sobre algo tan importante, sobretodo cuando ella prácticamente me decía hasta el nombre del cepillo de dientes que usaba. Pero involucrarme con su hermano no fue la cosa más inteligente que había hecho en mi vida.

-Porque no lo creí necesario, se que hice mal, pero de un modo, ya es un caso perdido…-le dije con dolor, aun podía recordar su voz monótona, su semblante carente de expresión. No podía decirle a mi mejor amiga que su hermano había jugado conmigo, que solo jugó con mis sentimientos-él nunca me corresponderá…

-¿Lo conozco?

-No, es uno de los asistentes de mi madre…-mentí de inmediato. Para mi fortuna, Bra había ido contadamente al trabajo de mi madre, porque si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi mentira, la mayoría de los empleados eran mujeres u hombres ya pasados de los treinta años y además, el asistente de mi madre, era mujer.

-Oh, lo siento tanto…-Trate de no sentir remordimiento cuando su expresión se volvió en preocupación, seguro imaginando como me sentía, no tenía ni idea de que prácticamente tenía el corazón destrozado-pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien especial, si quieres le digo a Trunks que te presente a uno de sus amigos…

-No, no es necesario…-le acoté de inmediato, ese fue el peor comentario que mi mejor amiga pudo haber hecho, justamente había colocado el dedo en la herida cuando menciono a su hermano- lo último que quiero es molestarlo…

-Claro que no, él también es tu amigo, es su deber velar por tu felicidad…-me dijo con seguridad

-Podemos olvidar el tema, no me siento bien hablando de eso…-sobre todo si me iba a restregar en la cara lo bueno y puritano que era su hermano mayor.

-Solo si me prometes que la próxima vez me dirás si te gusta alguien a mi primero…-me advirtió solemne

-Te lo prometo…-le dije con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y se sentó en su cama-Bra…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi…-le agradecí casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Nunca podría enojarme con ella.

-Ya sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho…-se acerco a mí y me abrazo- eres lo más cercano a una hermana

-Gracias…

-Sabes, si algún día tuviera una cuñada, me gustaría que fueras tu o que fuera como tu…-mi cuerpo se tenso en el acto, mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja-estaría de locos...

-Claro…-le dije tratando de no llorar

-Oh vamos, que Trunks no es tan mal partido…-me recordó ella, si supiera que él era el peor de todos.

-Bra, porque no hablamos de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con rollos amorosos…-me excuse de la conversación antes de que se fuera por el rumbo equivocado.

-Está bien…

-¿Y cuando llegas…?

-Papá me dijo que este lunes puedo irme, el boleto dice que a las 11 de la mañana parte el avión…-le respondí a mi tío por teléfono. Acababa de terminar el ciclo escolar y las vacaciones eran ya un hecho, y como le había prometido a mi tío Juunana ir a Nueva York cuando terminaran las clases, mi madre me compró el primer boleto que saliera el lunes a Norteamérica.

Había pasado los peores dos meses de mi vida estando en Inglaterra, no solo por el hecho de que en ciertas ocasiones, Trunks y yo nos encontrábamos y era como si una nueva estocada entrara en mi corazón, sino que además, tuve que esperar dos semanas para saber si haberme acostado con él había traído alguna consecuencia grave, para mi completo alivio, nada pasó.

-Entonces estarías aquí como en seis horas ¿no…?-preguntó de nuevo mi tío, haciendo que mi mente regresara a la conversación con él.

-Eso creo…-le dije, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cuantas horas eran de viaje.

-No pareces muy animada…-Sonreí melancólica cuando el noto mi humor. Si bien podía engañar a mis padres y a las personas que me rodeaban, no podía hacer lo mismo con mi tío, el prácticamente como mi segundo padre, uno al que había tenido conmigo desde siempre y que me conocía perfectamente.

-Si tío, lo estoy…-comenté más animada, por alguna extraña razón, el que el notara mi estado de ánimo logro arrancarme una sonrisa sincera- Es solo que es la primera vez que voy a viajar a Norteamérica y luego sola…

-Solo será por seis horas, yo iré por ti al aeropuerto…-me refutó enseguida con ese tono de voz sobreprotector que contrastaba fuertemente con el siempre relajado que usaba.

-Ya lo sé, pero de un modo, es raro no estar con mamá…-le dije con calma para que dejara su preocupación por mí de lado.

-Pensé que te alegraría la idea de pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros…

-No sabes cuánto anhelo estar allá, lejos de Inglaterra…-la última frase la dije con tanta determinación que yo misma me sorprendí de cómo había sonado.

-Me alegra, ya era hora de que dejaras de visitar Italia y pasaras tus vacaciones con tu tío favorito ¿Por qué lo sigo siendo, verdad…?-esta vez una carcajada fue lo que provoco en mi cuando me pregunto por algo tan trivial.

-Claro tío Juu, tu siempre serás mi favorito…-le dije con una sonrisa- aunque no me vas a negar que en Italia esta la mejor ropa de diseñador…

-¿Por qué a las mujeres le interesa tanto esas cosas…?-su voz remilgosa me dio a entender que con ese "mujeres" se refería a Lunch, a mi madre y obviamente a mí.

-No lo sé, supongo que es nuestro llamado…-le conteste en broma, su carraspeo del otro lado de la línea hizo que volviera a reír.

-Está bien, como tu digas…-terminó para darme la razón, escuche un par de voces a través del teléfono y después mi tío Juunana retomo la llamada- me tengo ir, dile a Juuhachi que le llamare en la noche

-Sí, yo le digo…-conteste de inmediato un poco triste de que nuestra charla se hubiera terminado

-Bueno, te veo otro día, cuídate Marron…

-Adiós Tío Juu, te quiero…-le dije antes de que colgara

-Yo también te quiero, adiós…-fue lo último que escuche antes de que sonara el clásico ruido de que mi tío ya no estaba al teléfono

-Bye, bye…-comente antes de dejar el auricular en su lugar y dar la vuelta para subir a mi habitación.

-¿Con quién hablabas hija…?-escuche la voz de mi padre desde la cocina

-con tío Juu, quería saber cuándo iba a llegar a Norteamérica…-le dije mientras cambiaba de rumbo y me escabullía a la cocina para estar con él.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me convencieras…-alegó mi padre sin quitar la vista de su sándwich que recién estaba preparando

-Bueno, vas a pasar unas vacaciones con mamá, supongo que eso es un buen motivo…-razoné mientras le pasaba un poco de mayonesa.

-No eres un estorbo Marron…-su voz reprobatoria hizo que alzara la vista de los tomates y la posara en sus ojos negros como el carbón que me miraban serios.

-Lo sé papá, pero prefiero que pases una linda velada con mamá y no te preocupes si el abuelo comete una locura…-le conteste con tranquilidad.

-Me preocupa más Juunana que mi padre…-su comentario fue más para sí que para mí, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos en frustración.

-Sabes que mi tío no es tan malo…-le contradije

-No, pero te consiente demasiado…-me recordó apuntándome con la palita llena de mayonesa

-El abuelo también lo hace y tú no te quedas atrás, sino fuera por mamá yo sería una hija demasiado consentida…-le debatí con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí creo que tienes razón…-pareció pensárselo porque siguió con su aperitivo sin darme la cara- pero que se le va hacer…

Mi expresión se relajo y me senté en una de las sillas cerca de la barra. Mi vista solo estaba enfocada en como mi padre terminaba de preparar la comida, claro que con un sándwich extra para mí.

-Papá, si de casualidad vas a Florencia, podrías traerme unos chocolates, en Rosetti venden unos deliciosos con cubierta de nuez…-le pedí con entusiasmo. Si había algo que me encantara, eran los chocolates, y sobre todo si era de esa tienda donde la encargada me obsequiaba unos extra cada vez que la visitaba.

-Supongo que sí, puedo escaparme unos días de Venecia…-me dijo convencido mientras me pasaba mi ración de los aperitivos.

-Te lo agradecería…-le comente con alegría mientras recibía mi plato

-¿Segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? El abuelo estará contento de tener reunida a toda la familia-me alego por segunda vez para que desistiera de ir a Norteamérica- incluso nos divertimos cuando la familia de Vegeta se reúne con nosotros…

-Lo sé papá, pero esta vez quisiera estar con tío Juunana…-me excuse nuevamente- ¿Te molesta si le mandas mis saludos al abuelo y al señor Vegeta?

-Te olvidas de Tarble y su familia…-me dijo con recelo

-También a ellos papá…-le conteste con obviedad

-Está bien…-comento derrotado después de que no consiguiera persuadirme de irme a otro continente.

-¿Segura que llevas todo…?-me preguntó por quinta vez mi mejor amiga.

-Si, Bra. Empaque lo que necesito, supongo que tía Lunch me llevara de compras, así que no llevo mucha ropa…-le respondí con alegría

-Haces bien, no puedes ir a Norteamérica y no comprar ropa ahí…-me animó Bra con esa sonrisa que la hacía verse como una verdadera experta en el mundo de la moda

-No es por nada pero a mí me gusta más la Italiana…-Intercedió mi padre al escuchar nuestra platica, sin dejar de buscar un lugar en donde estacionarnos.

-¿Tal vez porque tú eres italiano…?-esta vez fue mi madre la que hablo provocando un par de sonrisas cómplices entre nosotras

-¿Y? tu eres británica y también te gusta la ropa Italiana…-le recordó papá tratando de defenderse

-¿Acaso me espías cuando compro ropa…?-le preguntó amenazante mi madre provocando que tanto Bra como yo nos tuviéramos que tapar la boca con las mano para no reír a carcajadas.

-No es necesario, siempre regresas con dos o tres maletas extras cuando venimos de Italia…-le dijo mi progenitor menos seguro de lo que quería sonar. A estas alturas él ya había estacionado el auto y solo buscaba la manija de la puerta para no estar cerca de su esposa.

-Obviare ese comentario, Raditz…-zanjó mi madre. Ella tomó su bolso y salió del Audi con dirección a la entrada del aeropuerto.

-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? ¿No dicen que los hombres no le prestan atención? Y cuando lo hacen lo llaman acoso…-refunfuñó mi papá mientras bajaba las maletas de la cajuela.

-Papá, mamá no es como todas la demás mujeres, ella es mas reservada…-le dije mientras le ayudaba a cargar un maletín de mano. Iba a estar un mes lejos de Inglaterra y solo llevaba tres maletas grandes, una pequeña, el maletín y mi inseparable bolso de adornos estrambóticos que Bra me había confeccionado para mi cumpleaños número quince, desde entonces ese bolso se había vuelto indispensable en cada viaje que hacía.

-Eso es obvio…-me recordó mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanto parloteo, Marron ¿estás lista…?-mamá nos llamo con apremio desde la entrada cuando vio que nosotros nos habíamos rezagado.

-Si mamá…-le conteste tratando de llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 54B con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de pasar a la sala de espera. Pasajeros del vuelo 54B con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de pasar a la sala de espera_…-Escuchamos por el altavoz media hora después de nuestra llegada al aeropuerto. Mis padres ya me habían registrado y también ya habían documentado todo mi equipaje así que yo solo tenía lo necesario conmigo.

-Creo que ese es mi vuelo…-les dije cuando las demás personas del vuelo 54B empezaban a caminar hacia los puestos de revisión. De repente la nostalgia me embargo, y una parte de mi se negó a ir a otro país.

-Adiós amiga, cuídate mucho…-Bra se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, queriéndome dar a entender que me extrañaría.

-Adiós Bra…-le dije cuando se alejo de mí.

-Adiós hija, ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos hablas al celular…-me dijo mi padre.

-Si papá…-fui yo quien me abalance a él y lo abracé.

-En cuanto llegues a Nueva York nos avisas, mándale también un saludo a Juunana ¿está bien?

-Si mamá, los voy a extrañar…-le respondí mientras ella también me abrazaba

-Nosotros también, hija…-me dijo mi madre mientras las demás personas nos pasaban y se dirigían a los encargados de la revisión de pasajeros. Después de que casi todos habían dejado la sala, me aleje de mis seres queridos, tome mi bolso y fui al puesto de revisión. Como cada vez que volaba, deje cualquier cosa de metal en las canastillas y pase por el sensor de seguridad. Cuando estuve frente a frente con el avión que me llevaría a Nueva York, una oleada de dolor se instalo en mi pecho. Ahí estaba yo, dispuesta a irme de mi país para olvidar los últimos meses de mi vida, para alejarme de los lugares que me hacían sufrir.

Para tratar de olvidar al amor de vida. Para ya no amar más a Trunks.

**Continuará…**

_**Artemis Road, 18 girl, Marby: **__Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad, leo y releo su review cada vez que no tengo inspiración y un poquito de ella llega a mí, jejeje. Y Marby, de verdad te volaste la barda con lo de tu comentario, no soy tan buena, o/o._

_Pobre Marron, ya cayó en la cuenta de que Trunks solo jugó con ella. Ojala y lo olvide en Nueva York, no, esperen, eso no va a pasar, jajajaja. Ops. _

_Bien, espero que se empiecen a sumergir en el mundo de esta adorable rubia. Les he estado dejando pasajes de lo que es su vida con sus amigos y familia, espero que me hayan salido bien, ya saben me gusta que la conozcan, es lo que más me agrada de esta historia. _

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Bye bye_

_Adickdelta_


	6. Nueva York

_Hola_

_Sé que merezco que me linchen y demás, hace años luz que no publico nuevos capítulos. Pero tengo uno nuevo, no es muy extenso y espero que les agrade._

**Capitulo 6. Nueva York**

Mientras contemplaba las nubes a través de mi ventanilla no pude evitar que mi vista se nublara y que las lágrimas surcaran una vez más mis mejillas. Con disimulo saque la cajita donde guardaba mis gafas, aquellos Ray Ban que me hacían sentir como una piloto. Me puse las gafas y ladee mi rostro para que nadie viera mi llanto silencioso. ¿Por qué amar tenía que ser tan doloroso? ¿No se supone que en las historias y los cuentos, el amor es la mejor cosa que existe en mundo? ¿No nos inculcan en la cabeza fantasías sobre príncipes azules desde que somos niñas? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que iba a sufrir por un hombre? ¿Así era de cruel el destino con todos, o solo se cizaño conmigo?

O creo que yo fui la estúpida suficiente como para cavar mi propia tumba.

Cuando la voz de una mujer anunció por el altavoz que estábamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, me quite las gafas y me restregué las lagrimas con determinación. Ya no quería pensar más en Trunks, no valía la pena sufrir por alguien como él. No iba a consumir mi vida por una persona a la que le importaba bien poco.

A partir de ahora iba a pensar solo en mí y ya no quebrarme la cabeza en si él me estaría pensando. No más de él, ya le había llorado demasiado.

Cuando el avión descendió sobre la pista de la terminal 2, mi vista aun se posaba en la ventanilla por la que se colaban los rayos del sol del atardecer. Al percibir que los pasajeros comenzaban a descender, tome presurosa mi bolso y salí tras ellos, pasamos por los pasillos y la aduana hasta llegar a la sala de espera en donde decenas de personas esperaban a los pasajeros del "Delta Air Lines". Solo me tome un minuto antes de sentir unos brazos alrededor de mí.

-¡Marron…!-cuando sentí que el aire se escaseaba y que la respiración se me hacia dificultosa, Lunch me soltó.

-Hola Lunch…-le salude en cuanto recuperé el aliento. Ella me sonrió y después de voltear hacia la gente alrededor nuestra, alzo su mano antes de que yo pudiera decir otra cosa.

-¡ Juunana, querido. Por aquí…!

Mi sonrisa se agrando a más no poder al distinguir ese par de ojos azules que me veían con alegría. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hasta esa mata de cabellos negros que iba hacia mí.

-¡Tío Juunana…!-grité extasiada al verlo. Me parecieron años los meses que estuvimos lejos, no podía comprender como no acepte irme con ellos cuando me lo pidieron

-Mi Marron…-me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo me aferre a su Jersey y deje que un par de lágrimas de alegría salieran de mis ojos con todo el permiso del mundo.

-Te extrañe…-dijimos al unisón y reímos como aquellas veces cuando él me atrapaba haciendo alguna travesura y que nunca se la contaba a mamá.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la casa? Juuroku está ansioso por verte…-me dijo Lunch cuando estuvo con nosotros.

-Claro, necesito ver a mi primito adorado…-le dije con alegría.

-Bueno mujeres mías, vámonos de una vez…-la voz relajada de mi tío me hizo saber que en este lugar podría olvidar mis penas más fácilmente. Con una sonrisa, seguí a mis tíos hacia donde estaban mis maletas, después de recoger todo el equipaje me guiaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto internacional, directo al estacionamiento. Pronto dejamos el JFK y me sumergí de inmediato en las calles de Queens. Tomamos la 678 y mientras tío Juunana me hablaba sobre los lugares a donde podíamos ir, yo me dedique a contemplar las calles del distrito. Tiendas, bares, oficinas, parques y cientos de edificios más me saludaban mientras pasábamos por ahí, la gente que caminaba por la calle se me hizo extraña, yo era una extranjera más en esa metrópoli y por un instante me sentí insignificante en un mundo tan grande. Después de una hora de viaje en automóvil, estábamos en la 495 directo a Manhattan. Atravesamos el Midtown Tunnel y nos dirigimos hacia Peter Cooper Village por la primera avenida, fue sorprendente el ver cientos de edificios en ladrillo decorar todas las calles de Stuyvesant Town.

Giramos hacia la izquierda y nos adentramos en una zona residencial. Un edificio con al menos doce pisos y con su clásico decorado en ladrillo rojo y ventanales verdes se elevó imponente ante mis ojos. En la pequeña glorieta, una fuente con arbustos decorados en diversas formas le daba un ambiente que me hizo recordar las calles de Londres.

-Vamos niña, no te quedes afuera…-me dijo divertido tío Juu mientras me pasaba con las maletas

-Buenos tardes señores Jinzo…-saludo un portero en la entrada mientras le ayudaba a mi tío con las maletas

-Buen día, Jabbel…-saludó éste mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me conducía por el salón principal-Te presento a Marron, es mi sobrina, acaba de llegar de Londres y se quedara unos meses con nosotros…

-Bienvenida a Nueva York, señorita Marron…-me saludo el anciano portero

-Gracias…-le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador, una vez dentro Lunch colocó la llave y presiono el botón número siete.

-El de la suerte…-me dijo bajito pues tío Juu era muy escéptico con esas cosas y Lunch era de esas personas que aunque no lo pareciera, evitan pasar por debajo de las escaleras, acercarse a gatos negros y que echan la sala por su hombro cuando esta se tira sobre la mesa. Cuando entramos a la casa de mi tíos me quede sorprendida por la decoración, en definitiva, Lunch no había dejado que mi tío se metiera con ella, porque de lo contrario no habría colores amarillos y blancos que contrastaran armoniosamente con los tonos cafés del suelo, no, solo habría colores blancos que le dieran un estilo moderno al departamento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…-le dije y ella me sonrió orgullosa por su toque. En definitiva, Lunch había nacido para ser decoradora de interiores, su buen gusto había sido heredado por los Brief y gracias a ello, ella tenía una gran demanda entre sus clientes.

-¡Mami…!-se escuchó desde la habitación del fondo. Pronto vi como un niño de apenas dos años corría hacia nosotros. Su pelo crispado me hizo recordar al abuelo Nyjuugou, pero sus ojitos azules llenos de ternura e inocencia eran completamente diferentes a los afilados y calculadores del abuelo. No había duda que Juurokugou era mucho más alegre que el padre de mi mamá, y claro que con el pelo negro en vez del lleno canas del difunto señor Jinzo Ningen.

-Mi vida…-le recibió Lunch a la vez que lo cargaba en brazos-¿Qué tal se porto mi pequeño diablillo? ¡Mira quien vino a quedarse con nosotros…!

-¡Malon…!-me dijo mientras extendía sus manitas hacia mi

-¿Quieres que Marron te cargue…?-le pregunto a mi primo, mientras este sonreía aun mas y hacia su cuerpo hacia mi

-Hola Juuroku…-le dije mientras lo recibía en mi pecho. Él se colgó de mi cuello mientras gritaba que jugara con él.

-Buenas tardes señores Jinzo…-saludó una chica de mi edad haciéndose notar en la estancia.

-Buenas tardes, Lime. Te presento a mi sobrina Marron, ella se quedara unas semanas con nosotros-respondió mi tío mientras sacaba la cartera de su bolsillo- Marron, ella es Lime Chazke, vive en el piso cinco y cuida de Juuroku cuando nosotros salimos…

-Mucho gusto…-me dijo Lime. Usaba unos jeans holgados y una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, junto con unas trenzas que le daban un aire campirano que iba en contra del ambiente urbano de Manhattan- Juuroku me había dicho que su prima iba a venir a visitarlo. Si quieres podemos salir algún día a dar un paseo, puedo servir de guía de turistas…

-Claro, me encantaría…-le dije un tanto extrañada. Su familiaridad conmigo me desconcertó un poco y solo pude asentir cuando ella me devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta, sus ojos aceitunados viéndome con alegría. Se despidió de nosotros y cuando tío Juu le pagó ella salió de la casa sin antes volverme a recordar sobre salir uno de esos días.

-Lime vive con su abuelo, el señor Lao…-me dijo Lunch mientras me guiaban por el corredor principal- ella es una chica muy simpática, hace amistades muy rápidamente, ya verás que te agradara en cuanto la trates mejor…

Yo asentí mientras mi tío abría una puerta a la derecha, mostrándome mi habitación. En el centro había una cama individual con colchas amarillas y sabanas blancas y cafés, adornada con almohadones blancos y un par de cojines estampados en amarillo y blanco. Unos cuantos cuadros estaban en la pared dándole un toque más sobrio, pero lo que me gano fue la plantita de ciruelo que estaba en una cómoda, era tan clásico que me enamore de esa recamara. No podía faltar la mesita de noche con una lámpara y un radio de acabados ochenteros a juego con la alfombra beige al pie de la cama.

-Gracias Lunch, esta hermosa…-le dije sin dejar de ver la habitación que iba a ser mía por esos dos meses.

-De nada, pero esta vez el merito es de Juunana…-me respondió, se acercó a mí y sin que mi tío la oyera me termino de explicar-él escogió el despertador…

Yo reí por el comentario y me adentre a mi nueva recamara. Después de que le hice prometer a Juuroku jugar con él después de desempacar, por fin me quede a solas, sin prisas saque la ropa de cada maleta acomodando todo en el armario que estaba al fondo. Cuando ya casi todo estaba en su lugar, saque un portarretrato en donde salíamos mis padres, Bra y yo. Lo acomode en la mesita de noche y salí a la sala, directo a cumplir con mi promesa.

Cuando sentí los rayos de sol chocar directamente contra mis ojos, supe que no podría dormir un minuto más en esa habitación. Todo el lugar estaba terriblemente iluminado sin posibilidades de ocultarme de la luz, me paso por la cabeza usar la almohada o las colchas como protección pero deseche la idea casi de inmediato. Salí de mi cómoda y entre directo al baño, me lave los dientes, me enjuague la cara y recogí en unas trenzas sueltas mi cabello, cubriéndome con el albornoz fui directamente a la cocina.

-Buenos días…-salude en cuanto vi a Lunch frente a la estufa, dándome la espalda.

-Buenos días, cariño…-me respondió apenas y girando su cuerpo. Según lo que me dijeron el día anterior, tío Juunana tenía una junta con unos futuros clientes a las nueve de la mañana y se había ido temprano del departamento, reduciendo mi lista a Lunch y Juurokugou-Y dime Marron, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-No lo sé, dar una vuelta, supongo…-le dije mientras jugueteaba con una crayola que encontré escondida en el frutero- ¿sería mucha molestia si vamos a algún centro comercial? No traje mucha ropa y sería bueno comprar algo de aquí…

-Por supuesto que no es una molestia…-me refutó la esposa de mi tío- te parece si desayunamos y luego podemos ir a la Quinta Avenida o a SoHo, las tiendas son realmente buenas, las amaras…

-Excelente…-le dije con una sonrisa. Después de desayunar y quitarme la ropa de dormir y cambiármela por un bonito coordinado de Louis Vuitton, tome mi bolsa, el celular y fuimos directo a la entrada del edificio. Tan pronto estuvimos ahí, Lunch me dirigió hacia su Merces Benz color blanco polar, después de asegurar a Juurokugou en el portabebés, ella acelero para adéntranos de nuevo en la jungla de acero y concreto.

-Cariño, ¿necesitas que te preste algo dinero para gastar…?-me preguntó Lunch cuando estuvimos en la calle 42 y la Quinta Avenida.

-No es necesario, Lunch…-le respondí mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de mi bolso-Papá me dio su tarjeta de crédito, supongo que usarla un poco no causara muchos problemas, además, no querría que su única hija se quedara sin ropa que usar…

Lunch me sonrió con picardía.

-Suenas exactamente igual que Juunana…-me dijo con esa sonrisa que mi tío amaba tanto-pero como eres mi tercera sobrina consentida, te comprare algo bonito en una de las tiendas. Y bien, ¿qué te apetece comprar…?

-Que te parece si compramos algo en Zara, suena bien para empezar…-le respondí con sencillez, luego ella asintió y se dirigió al estacionamiento mas cercano-Oye Lunch, ¿aquí hay Tiffany?

-Mi niña, aquí están todas las tiendas que puedas imaginar…-me contestó Lunch. Una vez que dejamos su automóvil, ella tomo de la mano a Juuroku quien al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a los días en que su madre salía de compras porque solo se limito a seguirla por la enorme calle que se extendía orgullosa ante nosotros.

Cinco horas después, y decenas de bolsas en el Mercedes, Lunch, Juurokou y yo estábamos sentados cómodamente en Le caprie, un hermoso restaurante frente a Central Park. La decoración era exquisita, pero pude darme cuenta, que al igual que señor Vegeta prefería las cosas de Italia, Lunch nunca dejaría de lado los detalles de Inglaterra, ya que los ornamentos del lugar, te daban la sensación de estar en un pedacito de Londres. Sus colores sobrios, en tonalidades cafés y blancos, era una muestra de que estaba en mi país natal y no en los Estados Unidos.

-Mami…-llamó por tercera vez Juuroku desde su asiento mientras usaba los cubiertos como soldaditos- quiero helado…

-Termínate tu carne y podrás comer helado…-le dijo comprensivamente-Marron si comerá helado porque ya va a terminar…

-Yo quiero…-rogó mi pequeño primo con unos ojos que me hizo recordar al señor Brief por un momento

-Termínatelo…-sentenció mi tía política. Mientras terminaba de comer mi chuleta de ternara estilo Milan, solo pude contemplar con diversión como el pequeñín hacia pucheros y de mala gana se comía las pequeñas porciones de pollo que quedaban en su plato.

-Marron, ¿Qué quieres de postre…?-me pregunto Lunch una vez que había terminado.

-Un combo de miel con helado está bien…-le dije con alegría esperando llenar mi boca con esa deliciosa cubierta de chocolate con la que iba acompañada.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, volvimos al departamento. Jabbel nos ayudo a cargar las bolsas hasta el elevador, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que sentí algo duro golpearme de frente y de repente termine tirada en suelo de la recepción del lugar.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-escuche la voz de un chico que se disculpaba una y otra vez, mientras me extendía una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

-¡Ah, Majin, eres un bruto…!-gritaron a sus espaldas. Rápidamente Lime apareció en su lugar y me levanto del suelo-lo siento, Marron, es que ese tonto no se fijo por donde iba, mira que desastre…

-No te preocupes, yo lo recojo…-le dije mientras levantaba una bolsa con ropa

-Le pido una disculpa señorita…-el chico que me había arrollado, hizo una inclinación con el cuerpo a modo de disculpa que me hizo recordar a los tiempos medievales-no fue mi intención lastimarla…

-No me lastime…-le reitere

-Marron, cariño ¿estás bien?-Lunch regreso del elevador al ver que tardaba en alcanzarla

-Se-señora Jinzo…-tartamudeo el chico de extraños modales

-Buenas tardes Oob…-le respondió Lunch, al parecer el muchacho de piel oscura y extraño peinado conocía a mis tíos-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que estabas todavía en el instituto…

-Bueno, terminamos temprano el proyecto y decidí regresar a casa…-le dijo el pelinegro

-¿Pero que modales son los míos...?-se amonestó la esposa de mi tío Juunana-Marron, cariño. Él es Oob Majin, vive en el departamento de abajo. Oob, ella es Marron, es mi sobrina y se quedara unos meses con nosotros…

-Mucho gusto…-dijimos mutuamente. Un pequeño rubor apareció en mi rostro cuando pronunciamos la misma frase al mismo tiempo.

-Lamento mucho haberte tirado, no fue mi intención…-me reiteró Oob

-No tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente…-le comente con despreocupación. Gire sobre mis talones hacia el elevador, seguida muy de cerca por Lunch.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?-le pregunte mientras esperaba a que el ascensor nos dejara en nuestro departamento.

-¿Cómo te pareció Oob?

-Simpático…-le dije sin rodeos

-Es lindo…-me comentó con picardía Lunch

-Sí, lo es…-le respondí con intriga-y no sé porque no me gusta la cara que estas poniendo…

-¿Cuál cara…?-preguntó Juuroku mientras veía con detenimiento a su madre

-Lo entenderás algún día…-le dije con cuidado-y espero no estar ahí…

-Oh, vamos…-me refutó Lunch-el chico es agradable, y no tiene novia…

Yo la vi con escepticismo antes de entrar al apartamento. Para mi completo alivio, tío Juunana estaba ahí. Después de narrarle lo que había pasado en el día y también el pequeño accidente en el recibidor, él no quedo tan convencido de las palabras de Lunch, porque su cara de molestia fue suficiente para asegurarme que ella no iba a seguir insistiendo con lo mismo.

-¿En serio te llevo hasta la quinta avenida...?-me preguntó Bra desde el teléfono

-Sí, fue maravilloso, creo que ya tengo suficiente ropa para el tiempo que este aquí…-le dije con alegría

-Oh, tengo que verla…

-¿Qué tal vas con los preparativos para Australia…?-cambie el tema mientras cambiaba con descuido el canal de la televisión

-Pues fatales, papá aplazó dos días más el viaje, dice que hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos…-me dijo con hastió- mi único consuelo es saber que mamá le obligo a hacer las reservaciones del hotel para este miércoles. Al paso que vamos Australia será para las siguientes vacaciones, sobre todo desde que Trunks está más tiempo con papá, me desespera su forma de ser, sabes que estos últimos meses su actitud esta de lo peor, no lo soporto…

-No le hagas caso…-le reste importancia aunque quisiera indagar mucho más sobre su hermano

-Es que ya no se qué hacer, cuando intento saber que le pasa solo me evita…-me dijo con molestia-la abuela dice que es la presión de la universidad y de la empresa, pero vamos, la Corporación y las empresas de papá están funcionando maravillosamente, incluso tío Tarble dice que nunca habían estado mejor consolidados como ahora. Quisiera que Trunks volviera a ser el hermano que era antes…

-Te entiendo…

-¿Crees que este así por una chica…?-tan pronto como Bra soltó la pregunta, mi corazón se oprimió inmediatamente.

-¿Tú crees…?-le dije con miedo

-No lo sé, pero si encuentro a la tipa que está haciendo sufrir a mi hermano, me las pagara…-comento con seguridad

-Claro…-solté con acidez, de repente me agrado la idea de que Trunks sufriera.

-Hablando de chicos y chicas. ¿Qué tal la calidad en Nueva York…?-rió picara mi amiga

-Los hombres no son una mercancía…-le dije rodando los ojos

-No te hagas la tonta y dime si ya encontraste a un chico sexy…-su voz acusadora me hizo soltar una risita, bien, no estaba ciega, en los contados días que llevaba en ese nuevo continente, puede darme cuenta de la gran variedad de chicos que existían en el mundo.

-No…-comente restándole importancia. No valían las miradas casuales que vi en la calle

-Oh, vamos Marron, dime, por favor, por favor…-suplico mi amiga peliazul

-Bueno, hay un chico…-recordé por un momento el accidente del elevador.

-¡Lo sabia…!-cantó orgullosa Bra

-Pero no es lo que crees, él es…simpático-terminé con despreocupación

-¿Y le gustas?-me preguntó muriéndose de la curiosidad

-Bra

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó aun mas emocionada

-Bra

-Por dios Marron, ya es hora de que tengas un novio…-me regañó desde la otra línea

-No quiero entregarle mi corazón a alguien en estos momentos…-susurré con tristeza

-Oh lo siento, no me acordaba de "aquel"…-se disculpo Bra inmediatamente

-Si bueno, ya no lo menciones…-le dije antes de sumergirme en el mundo superficial y sin sentido que al que solíamos ir cuando nuestras platicas se volvían más triviales. Cuando colgué el teléfono había pasado más de una hora desde que Bra me llamó, la buena noticia era que no tenía que preocuparme por el costo de la llamada.

Ese día, mis padres también me llamaron, me contaron cómo había estado su día en la Toscana, y como me había prometido, papá iría a Florencia especialmente por aquellos chocolates de Rosetti. Me dijo que las cosas en Siena estaban igual que la última vez que fui, las mismas tiendas, el mismo Palazzo de Sambeli que tanto le gustaba y que para mí era completamente aburrido, todo estaba ahí. Mamá prometió comprarme unos cuantos recuerdos bonitos de Siena.

Italia es un hermoso país casi rodeado de agua, un hermoso lugar en Europa, el lugar de donde mi familia había salido, un lugar donde estaba segura nunca terminaría de conocer. La gente Italiana no era como los ingleses, no se parecían en nada. Ellos eran amistosos, alegres y comunicativos –claro, todo tenía un excepción, la muestra, la familia Ouji- el cabello oscuro y ojos negros reinan sobre casi todos ellos, cosa que en Inglaterra no pasaba. Cuando caminabas por las calles de cualquier provincia de Italia, el aire a familiaridad reinaba en el ambiente. El abuelo había llevado a mi padre y a mi tío Goku a recorrer cada rincón del país, según él, no podías pregonar de las costumbres de un pueblo cuando no conocías a todos sus integrantes, todos sus paisajes y todos sus colores.

Cuando solía ir con mi padre a Italia, él me llevaba a los lugares menos pensados, en donde los turistas no frecuentaban pasar, él me llevaba al verdadero núcleo de Italia, en donde la gente mostraba su verdadera identidad. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de los viajes con mi familia, la camaradería de un pueblo al que sin saber, yo pertenecía.

Pero estar en Nueva York era diferente, la gente de allí no tenía raíces propias, toda su cultura se basaba en una mezcla de costumbres de muchos países. Una combinación que hacía de Manhattan un lugar multicultural en donde encontrabas a personas de todas las razas, de todas las creencias y de todas las culturas. Sin pensarlo mucho, le pedí a Lunch que me comprara una libreta especial para mi estadía con ellos, en ella quería plasmar la esencia de Nueva York y todo lo que él representaba.

Esa misma noche tío Juunana me dijo que tendría el día libre para nosotros, así que iríamos a Central Park los cuatro al día siguiente. La mañana empezó sin contratiempos, Lunch alisto a Juroku y con mi ayuda, preparamos un delicioso almuerzo para el medio día. Sin prisa acomodamos la comida en el BMW descapotable y unas cuantas cosas que íbamos a ocupar, estábamos por irnos cuando Oob bajo por el elevador.

-Buenos días, señores Jinzo…-saludo en cuanto estuvo cerca de nosotros. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, una sonrisita se me escapo al recordar la plática que había tenido con Bra, pero esta no paso desapercibida para Lunch porque automáticamente se me quedo viendo con suspicacia.

-Buenos días Oob…-respondió mi tío, ajeno a nosotras- ¿Sales temprano? ¿Acaso alguna novia?

No pude evitar soltar una risilla al contemplar la expresión del chico, nunca había visto a un hombre ruborizarse como un niño, juntar sus dedos nerviosamente y comenzar a tartamudear.

-N-no es e-eso…-le dijo- quede, quede con Lime en pasear a Doir, pero, me acaba de cancelar, así que, yo, se me ocurrió, ir por unos aperitivos…

-¿Te quedaras en casa…?-le pregunto mi tía notando sus planes

-Bueno, hoy saldrá un especial de Superman y pensé en verlo…-le explico con sencillez

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a Central Park…?-le reitero Lunch, mientras mi tío y yo nos veíamos con duda-no es bueno que te quedes en casa pudiendo disfrutar un rato el aire del parque…

-Oh, no quisiera ser una molestia…-se excuso el pelinegro de inmediato

-Claro que no lo eres, además Juunana y Marron estarán de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?-nos pregunto esto último a nosotros que solo pudimos asentir tontamente a lo que ella había dicho-Oh, vamos no te lo pienses mucho, será divertido…

-Bueno, me encantaría…-soltó con timidez-solo debo de ir por un par de cosas a mi departamento y vuelvo enseguida…

Oob, volvió sobre sus pasos y entro al edificio, mientras que tanto mi tío como yo pedimos una explicación para lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

-Vamos, será divertido, y Marron podrá hacer nuevos amigos…-nos dijo mientras nos pasaba y guardaba su bolso en el asiento delantero y aseguraba a mi primo en su silla.

Cuando Oob regreso, los cuatro nos adentramos en el auto de mi tío, él y su esposa en los asientos delanteros y Oob y yo en los traseros separados por mi primo que iba en el centro. Aunque debo admitir que al principio la timidez del chico me sorprendió, después de conversar con él durante el trayecto al parque fue muy entretenido, me conto que estaba en su último año en la preparatoria y que tenía planeado estudiar arquitectura en la universidad. Oob era muy listo y además, no era muy bueno teniendo novia, pues al parecer, el único contacto con chicas era Lime, su mejor amiga, pues iban en la misma escuela y se conocían desde los cinco años, así que se trataban como hermanos, me explico cosas curiosas de las calles de Nueva York, incluso uno que otro momento gracioso con sus amigos.

El estar con Oob en el Central Park fue mucho más agradable de lo que pensé al principio, él era muy gracioso tanto como Goten, solo que sin su constante porte de galán. Para cuando regresamos a casa, el chico me había prometido que el siguiente jueves iríamos a una cafetería en donde según él, servían el mejor Muffin del mundo, también prometió llevar a Lime con él, pues me dijo que ella podría enseñarme muchas cosas mas de ese distrito y que seguro me encantarían.

Cuando el jueves llego, Lime y Oob tocaron a mi puerta a las ocho de la mañana, la chica de ojos aceitunados llevaba a su perro labrador con ella, me dijo que se llamaba Dior y que tenía que dejarlo en la veterinaria para que lo bañaran.

-¿Cómo la marca Dior…?-le pregunte el porqué del nombre de su mascota.

-Ah, es una historia muy aburrida…-me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras- Mi abuelo era gerente de una reconocida tienda de Manhattan, así que cada fin de semana me llevaba a ver como los empleados hacían el inventario y cosas así, yo odiaba eso y él lo sabia pero de un modo me obligaba a ir, por lo que Oob amablemente me acompañaba…

-¿Amablemente? Pero si tú siempre me chantajeabas para que fuera…-intervino el chico tajante

-Mientes…-le contesto con sencillez Lime-como te decía, un día de esos, mi abuelo me regalo a Dior y me dijo que le pusiera un nombre bonito al perro, yo estaba harta de las tiendas y sus inventarios, así que le dije que le iba a poner a mi perro un nombre el nombre de una marca comercial, él me miro feo y me dijo que no, pero yo no lo hice caso y Oob y yo fuimos caminando por unos de los pasillos de la tienda diciendo los posibles nombres, así que cuando llegamos a donde estaban los productos de Dior, bueno, mi perro se desespero y tiro la mercancía al suelo y mi abuelo se enojo conmigo, así que decidí ponerle así, es una historia horrible, pero suena bonito el nombre…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio, Jabbel llamo un taxi y pasamos a dejar al perro de Lime a la veterinaria y después, me llevaron al Stuyvesant Square, el lugar era hermoso con un aire italiano. Con forme pasaban las horas, me di cuenta que los dos chicos eran sorprendentes, Lime sabia cientos de cosas que en mi vida me hubiera imaginado y Oob era toda una caja de sorpresas. Después de recorre un par de calles, fuimos a comer a un modesto restaurante llamado la Ambrosia, entre platica y platica, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera, era que estando con ese par, las cosas que habían pasado entre Trunks y yo se hacían menos dolorosas, la segunda fue, que en ese país había encontrado a dos personas que bien podrían convertirse en mis mejores amigos, y la tercera, es que les conté mi más oscuro secreto, mi pasado con Trunks.

Les explique todo, me desahogué con ellos, desde lo que sentía por él hasta como me había tratado la última vez que nos vimos y mi decisión de ir a Nueva York para olvidarme de él. Ellos no me juzgaron, solo escucharon y me apoyaron en un asunto que ni siquiera a Bra le había dicho. Fue como si me quitara un enorme peso de encima.

El resto del día, fue maravilloso, ellos sabían cómo robarme una sonrisa, pues nunca había conocido una amistad como la que tenían ellos dos. Eran como si fueran hermanos, incluso se trataban un poco pesado. Oob me conto una ocasión en la que Lime le robo una de sus playeras favoritas.

-La encontré en el suelo…-había alegado la chica en su defensa. Oob le contesto que estaba ahí porque se le había caído por accidente después de un entrenamiento, pero que ella la había metido en su mochila y no le había dicho, así que cuando se dio cuenta, estaban caminando hacia su casa, y al reclamarle su playera, ella solo sonrió y se echo a correr, para cuando él la alcanzo le quito la mochila, saco su playera y trato de burlarse de ella, pero Lime se la quito de nueva cuenta por lo que entre forcejeos, Oob la cargo y la arrojo a una fuente provocando que su amiga terminara toda empapada de agua. Lime se enojo tanto con él que comenzó aventar su cosas a la basura, provocando que toda la gente se les quedara viendo como si estuvieran locos, porque mientras uno gritaba que no lo hiciera, la otra reía histérica arrojando sus libros y libretas al bote de basura que encontraba cerca.

-Una vez me escupiste en la cara…-le dijo la chica

-No lo hubiera hecho si tú no me hubieras escupido antes…-le recordó el chico

-Pero tú me retaste…-se defendió la castaña

-¿También las últimas cinco veces?

-Esos fueron coincidencias…-comento inocente.

Después de pasar la tarde con ellos, Lime se quedo a dormir en mi casa. Me empezó a contar sobre su amistad con Oob y luego me confesó que lo amaba en secreto.

-¿Y qué opinas?-me preguntó

-Digamos que me lo sospechaba…-le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Así? ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?

-Digamos, que uno solo se da cuenta…-le respondí mientras recordaba que yo nunca había tenía una relación así con Trunks, de hecho me di cuenta que mi amor por él estaba mal fundado por el hecho de que nunca había tenido un recuerdo como los que tenían Oob y Lime, al menos ella amaba a un chico de verdad, yo me había enamorado solo de una ilusión, alguien que no era lo que yo creía.

**Continuara…**

_A todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review mil gracias, se los agradezco sinceramente. Este fic es completamente un Universo Alterno, donde las situaciones de los personajes son complemente diferentes a las de DB, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, estoy trabajando para terminar el siguiente, les prometo que pronto lo tendré listo_

_Bye bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
